Christmas with the Bristows
by Rishka Derevko
Summary: the Bristow's spend their first Christmas as a family in Russia.Old friends are new family members. Need i say more. Read and review and Happy Holidays.


**Disclaimer: I don't own alias. Never did. Never have. Never will. *sadface***

**I know its a day late but . . Happy Holidays from Rishka Derevko**

**Merry Christmas Jack Bristow**

**December 19**

"I can't wait till we get to Moscow! This is going to be the best Christmas ever." Sydney said cheerfully as she added her suitcase to the trunk that was already bursting with luggage.

"I'm so excited. This will be my first Christmas with the entire family." Nadia smiled.

"Ok, is everybody ready to go." Irina said exiting the house and adding her luggage to car.

"Yes!" Sydney, Weiss, and Nadia said in unison.

"Alright let's go." Irina smiled as she hopped into the passenger seat of her Surburban.

A minute later her husband Jack slipped into the driver's seat and turned to his passengers.

"Everybody ready." Jack smiled.

Eric was taken aback he had never seen Jack smile before. . . at least not a smile of happiness.

Everyone nodded and he backed out the driveway.

"Dad, why are we spending Christmas in Russia?" Nadia asked.

"Because unlike LA, we have snow and you two are half Russian." Irina answered sweetly.

"Sweetheart, what did the forecast say the last time you checked." Jack asked.

"Heavy snow, 10 below, you know the usual." Irina said nonchalantly.

"Hey that rhymes. Heavy snow, 10 below, Heavy snow, 10 below, Heavy. . ." Weiss sang until he noticed Irina staring at him.

"I'm glad you came Eric." Irina smiled.

Weiss smiled and looked over at Sydney.

"I'm glad Sydney invited me." He smiled.

"You're my best friend, of course I would invite you." Sydney smiled over at her friend.

All of a sudden Jingle Bells began playing. The radio was then joined by a deep baritone voice singing along with it.

Sydney, Nadia, and Weiss looked at each other in disbelief.

"Is your dad singing?" Weiss whispered.

**In the airport**

"Enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Bristow." The woman at the ticket counter smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Jack smiled taking Irina's hand and walking through the gate.

"Why couldn't we stay in LA?" Nadia whined.

"Have a nice flight." The woman said.

"S nastupayushchimi prazdnikami (Happy Holidays)." Sydney said with ease.

"Syd wait a second. I've been brushing up on my Russian too." Weiss smiled proudly.

When the woman handed him back his ticket he cleared his throat proudly and said.

"Hristos voskres."

The woman began to giggle along with the other women behind the desk.

He caught up to Sydney and whispered:

"What did I say?"

"Happy Easter." Sydney smiled patting him on the cheek.

**13 hours later (December 20 8 a.m)**

"Now I remember why we always take your jet." Jack laughed hugging his wife.

"It wasn't that bad." Irina laughed.

"For you maybe. I had to listen to knitting stories for 13 hours." He smiled kissing her sweetly.

Weiss and Sydney were waiting for their luggage.

"My neck is killing me." Weiss said stretching.

"I told you not to sleep like that." Sydney teased.

"Maybe you can help me work out the kinks." He said taking a step closer to her.

"Not now." Sydney said as she saw Nadia approaching them.

Weiss turned to look at the direction she was looking and laughed. Nadia was waddling towards them wearing a Northface bubble jacket, and numerous layer of clothing.

"It's not that cold." Sydney laughed as she took her bag off the conveyor belt and slipped on her modest trenchcoat.

"Are you sure you're half Russian?" Weiss teased slipping on his Letterman jacket over the hoodie he was already wearing.

"You say that now, but wait until we step outside." Nadia said.

By this time Irina had joined them at the luggage claim.

"Is everyone's bags accounted for?" Irina asked.

"Yes, where's dad?" Sydney asked.

"He went outside to bring the car around."

Nadia shuddered at the word. Irina laughed and slung Jack's duffel bag over her shoulder and took her suitcase from Sydney.

"Come on Frosty." Weiss teased following Irina.

Just as they stepped out the airport, they heard a squeak and a thud. They turned to see Nadia flat on her back.

"Help me. Please." She said trying to stand.

Sydney walked over and helped her stand.

"Th. . .th. . .thanks." Nadia said her teeth chattering.

It was at that moment that a sleek black Mercedes G-class pulled up in front of them. Jack hopped out and began putting the luggage in the trunk. It was at that moment that Nadia noticed what her mom was wearing.

"Mom, why aren't you wearing a jacket." She said pointing to the thin jacket her mom was sporting.

"Sweetheart, I'm full blooded Russian. It's not bothering me that much." Irina smiled.

"Mom!" Nadia chastised.

Irina got a black leather jacket from out of the car and slipped it on.

"Happy now sweetheart." She smiled.

The women hopped into the car as the guys finished loading the car.

A few minutes later they were headed towards the heart of Moscow.

Jack pulled into the driveway of Irina's two story, 2,500 sq ft home.

"Where are the lights?" Sydney asked slightly disappointed.

"We have to put them up as a family remember." Irina replied.

They all hopped out the car and entered the house. It was beautifully decorated but it just didn't have the Christmas feel yet.

"Where do we start?" Weiss asked.

"Let's start with getting some heat in this house." Nadia shivered.

"Jack the firewood is out back." Irina pointed out.

Jack left and returned a few moments later. Once he returned he got a fire roaring in the hearth. Nadia shed a couple layers and sat down in front of the fire place.

"Why don't all of you sit down and I will go make some hot chocolate." Irina said walking into the kitchen.

Weiss sat down in the recliner and leaned back.

"Eric you're in my chair." Jack said calmly.

Weiss hopped up as if he had been shot. He quickly sat down next to Sydney on the other sofa. Jack turned the T.V to the football game. Weiss grumbled the commentary was in Russian.

Irina returned a few minutes later carrying a tray of steaming hot cocoa.

"Who's winning?" she asked taking a seat next to Nadia who was fast asleep.

"Jets and Patriots are tied, but the Patriots have great field position right now. 3 minutes on the clock." Jack answered.

Irina looked over at Weiss and smiled slightly.

"Sweetheart may I have the remote." Irina said extending her hand.

Jack hesitantly handed her the remote. She changed the language to English and handed it back. Weiss visibly relaxed since he no longer had to concentrate so hard on what was being said.

The ball was hiked and Brady threw a spectacular pass deep into the endzone. Tate jumped to catch the ball but before he could come down with it was knocked out of his grasp.

"NO!" Jack yelled.

The ball was scooped up by a Jet defender and ran back to the 30 yard line before being tackled.

"Come on Sanchez show them how it's done." Weiss said.

Sanchez threw a succession of quick passes to get the Jets in the redzone.

"Come on baby. Come on. Thirty seconds. Make them cry." Weiss stated.

Jack was on the edge of his seat his eyes transfixed on the T.V.

Sanchez hiked the ball and took off down the middle. He was tackled just short of the endzone.

"No way, he made it in." Weiss yelled.

"Sit down Eric. He was clearly short."

"Challenge that! Challenge that!"

"The Jets coach has challenged the call on the field." The announcer said.

After a few moments of awkward silence the referee returned to make the ruling.

"The ruling on the field has been overturned. Touchdown Jets!"

"Dammit!" Jack yelled getting up and walking over to the bar.

"Jets win Wooo!" Weiss yells scooping Sydney into his arms and spinning her around.

As he put her back on her feet they exchanged a knowing look. Unknown to them Irina saw it too.

"Ok boys. Enough fun and games, time to get down to business." Irina said taking the box of decorations out the closet.

"Sydney, Nadia you start with the interior. Weiss and Irina you handle the outside, and I will go chop down our tree." Jack said.

"Daddy I want to go with you. I always went with you to chop down the tree." Sydney smiled.

"If Nadia doesn't mind working on the inside alone."

"I have a great idea. Why don't both of the girls go with you. Nadia never had the opportunity as a child." Irina suggested.

Weiss gulped.

"Sure. If Nadia doesn't mind going out in the cold again." Jack teased.

"Why don't we all go?" Weiss said enthusiastically.

"Sorry Eric but someone needs to start working on the decorations here."

A few minutes later Jack and the girls were backing out of the driveway and Irina was sorting through the tangle of Christmas lights.

"Where do we begin?" Irina said handing Weiss a roll of lights.

"What do you mean? There's nothing to discuss." Weiss stammered.

"I meant with the lights Eric. Where do you want to start?" Irina laughed.

"Oh. I guess start from the bottom and work our way up." He recovered smoothly.

Weiss was wrapping the shrubs with lights as Irina put up the reindeer.

"Sydney told me you were good but now I see." Irina smiled.

"What?"

"You did help her put up her lights, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes. Those were a tangled mess to deal with."

"But the end result was beautiful."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there to help Sydney through the whole Vaughn fiasco."

"She's my best friend, of course I would be there."

"Just the same. And thanks for replacing her copy of Alice in Wonderland. She really loves that book."

"I know. All those nights I stayed by her side she would always have to read it before she went to bed."

"Is that so."

"I was there because she didn't want to be alone."

Irina just smiled and began putting up the candy canes. Irina sighed as she looked at the twinkling row of candy canes marking the driveway.

"What is it?" Weiss said.

"Nothing just thinking about Sydney when she was little. She would always get so excited when we put the candy canes up." Irina answered.

Weiss smiled to himself imagining three year old Sydney jumping around in the snow.

"Yeah. She loved eating them too. Especially the big ones. She would suck on those things for hours on end." Irina said.

Weiss turned a brilliant shade of red. At that moment Jack and the girls returned with the tree tied to the roof. Sydney jumped out her eyes glowing.

"This looks great so far mom," she smiled "Weiss you look cold."

"Why don't you come over here and warm me up." Weiss laughed.

"I have an extra electric blanket in the house." Jack said untying the tree.

"Sweetheart I think Sydney has him covered." Irina said helping her husband.

**An hour later **

Sydney and Nadia were inside helping their mother decorate the interior. Jack and Weiss were putting the finishing touches on the roof decorations.

"This looks great Mr. Bristow." Weiss points out as he holds the ladder for Jack.

"Thanks Eric. Just keep that ladder steady." Jack said connecting the last few wires.

Weiss looked through the window at Sydney hanging up the Christmas stockings. She spotted him watching and blew him a kiss.

He only let go of the ladder for a fraction of a second but it was enough.

"Shit." Jack yelled as he toppled backwards off the room. Lucky for him the lights he was stringing wrapped around his ankle keeping him from falling into the snow below.

"Jack. I'm sorry. Hold on a second." Weiss said running into the house.

"Weiss where's the fire." Irina joked.

"Jack fell off the roof and got tangled in the lights. I need something to cut him down with." Weiss said running into the kitchen.

Irina ran outside and drew the knife from her belt.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" she asked as she climbed up the ladder.

Eric and Sydney ran outside as well.

"Eric when I cut him down will make sure he doesn't fall as hard." Irina said.

"No problem." Weiss said.

"I don't need your help." Jack grumbled.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3." Irina said as she cut the light cord around Jack's leg.

Jack fell but flipped at the last second to land solidly on his feet. He brushed the snow off his coat and walked over to Weiss. Weiss cringed visibly.

"It's ok Eric. Any other time I would cripple you where you stand but lucky for you its Christmas." Jack smiled patting Weiss on the shoulder.

Weiss nodded and joined Sydney and Nadia decorating the inside and Irina stayed outside to help Jack.

**In the house**

"Hey, Syd what did you ask Santa to bring you for Christmas?" Nadia asked as she wrapped the laurel around the banister.

"Nothing much, just a set of samurai swords from the Kamakura shogunate." Sydney answered as she hung the wreaths on the doors.

"All I want is the latest pair of Manolos."

"Don't you already have ten pairs?"

"Yes, but these are limited release. He only released three pairs and some bitch in Russia bought the only pair in Europe."

"Nadia why so testy?" Sydney teases.

"I wanted those shoes!" Nadia replies through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, whoever bought them was a total bitch." Sydney replied hastily.

"She was a big old bitch, a stupid bitch, the biggest bitch in the whole wide world." Weiss sang joining them.

"Thank you Weiss." Sydney laughed.

"I do what I can." He laughed.

Nadia storms off to grab more decorations leaving Sydney and Weiss alone. Weiss walks over to Sydney and holds a sprig of mistletoe over his head.

"Looks like we're under the mistletoe. Now you have to kiss me." Weiss smiled.

Just as Sydney leaned in to kiss him the door opened. Sydney stepped away just as her parents came through the door.

"What's going on in here?" Irina teased.

"Nothing. Weiss was just telling me the truth about mistletoe." Sydney replied.

"Yes, I always found that intriguing myself. Our society usual looks down at parasitic organisms. But yet we see mistletoe as a symbol of romance and kiss under it on Christmas." Jack said shrugging off his jacket.

An akward silence results.

"Exactly Mr. Bristow. That is exactly what I was telling Sydney." Weiss said shifting uncomfortably.

"Sweetheart will you help me bring the tree decorations out of the garage." Irina said taking Jack's hand and leading him out of the living room.

"Now, where were we?" Sydney said closing the distance between her and Weiss.

"Right about . . ." Weiss stared.

"Hey Syd have you seen the box of tinsel. I can't find it?" Nadia said rejoining them in the living room.

"Give me that, we don't have time to play," Sydney said jumping and taking the mistletoe from Weiss "the mi. . .tinsel is over by the tree."

"Mom, I found it." Nadia yelled opening the box.

Jack and Irina rejoined them in the living room carrying two more huge boxes.

"Tree decorating time." Jack beamed.

"This brings back memories dad. I remember when I was little and we would always go shopping for a new ornament." Sydney said opening one of the boxes.

"She's right. I have a great idea. Why don't we go shopping for ornaments?" Irina said excited.

"Today?" Nadia said fatigued.

"No, we'll go tomorrow. I'm a little worn out myself." Jack said.

"Sounds good to me." Sydney smiled.

"Then its settled. We will go shopping first then decorate the tree." Irina said with finality.

**December 21 (8 a.m)**

Jack Bristow was downstairs cooking breakfast humming Deck the Halls.

"Fa, la, la, la, la. . ." he was singing in his baritone voice when,

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me," Irina's voice sang as she entered the kitchen clad in a bathrobe and a Santa hat.

Jack gulped and watched his wife strut over to him.

"I've been an awful good girl." She said dropping the robe and hopping on the counter.

"Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." She sang wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hands strayed to her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Hurry tonight." She whispered against his lips.

He closed the distance between them kissing her deeply. When they separated she took the Santa hat from her head and deposited it on his, before kissing him sweetly.

"What are you wearing?" he said against her lips.

"You like it." She smiled.

"Let me show you." He said as he began kissing her neck.

"Mom, Dad!" Nadia and Sydney yelled in unison as they walked in on their parents morning routine.

Jack backed away as if he had been shot. Irina just spun around to look at her daughters.

"You two have the worst timing ever." She laughed jumping off the counter and slipping her bathrobe back on.

"What's going on in here?" Weiss said having missed the whole scene.

"Nothing. Sit down breakfast is almost ready." Jack said regaining his composure.

Everyone sat around the table and began eating.

"So far on my shopping list I have ornaments, wrapping paper, gift bags, and popcorn." Irina said reading off the checklist she was holding.

"I need to get a few last minute gifts." Sydney said.

"Ok, well we will all buy ornaments together then split up to get the remaining things."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So Eric. How are you enjoying Moscow so far?" Irina asked.

"I haven't seen much of it but it seems like a beautiful city."

"You will see more of the city today. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"We should have lunch at that bistro on the square." Jack said excited.

"That would be fantastic then we could take the girls to the candy shop next door."

"Do they have the huge candy canes? I love the huge candy canes!" Sydney said excited.

Weiss choked on the pancake he was eating.

"Eric are you ok?" Irina asked smirking slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine." He coughed.

"Yes sweetheart they have the big candy canes. If I remember correctly you were quite fond of them when you were little. You would suck on them for hours and then your face would be all sticky." Jack laughed.

Weiss began coughing profusely.

"The coffee was hotter than I thought." He gasped.

"I've never had one of those." Nadia pointed out.

"You will love them. Especially the puff peppermint ones, they just melt in your mouth." Sydney smiled.

Irina laughed.

"What was it you used to say about the flavored ones. My memory escapes me. What was it she used to say sweetheart. It was just so cute." Irina said looking over at Jack.

"That they were an explosion of flavor in your mouth." Jack laughed.

Weiss blanched. Irina turned to him with a feral grin on her face.

"That's right, an explosion of flavor in your mouth." Irina repeated.

"Jack, don't you think we should be leaving. To make sure we get a good parking spot." Weiss said hastily.

Jack nodded in agreement and everyone left to get ready.

**At the mall (ornament shop)**

"Ok everyone pick one ornament that you feel fits your personality." Irina said as she left to pick out hers.

Nadia headed to the back of the store where the fashion ornaments were stored. She browsed the shelves for a moment before coming across an ornament shaped like a pair of Manolos in an intoxicating blue hue. She carefully picked the ornament off the shelf and held it in her hands.

"If only you were real." Nadia whispered.

"Beautiful aren't they." A voice said from behind her.

She spun around quickly the ornament slipping from her grasp. The tall dark haired Russian standing next to her caught it effortlessly and held it out to her.

"Thank you." Nadia said taking the ornament from him.

"You're welcome. It's an exquisite piece meant to replicate the limited edition of Manolos that was just released."

"How did you. . ."

"My sister couldn't stop talking about them the other day. She wanted a pair for Christmas but alas." He smiled.

"So your into shoes?"

"No, not at all. Actually I could care less about fashion. I believe a woman's beauty does not come from the clothes she wears but from her heart. All the Manolos in the world can't hide an ugly heart."

"Well what can you tell about my heart."

"That you are truly beautiful, you just have an unnatural obsession for shoes." The man laughed.

Nadia laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The man stared at her amused.

"What is it?" Nadia asked.

"A good friend of mine does the same thing." He smiled.

Nadia smiled.

"I have to go excuse me." She said walking by him.

He caught her arm as she walked past him. She tensed defensively.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't get your name." he smiled.

"Nadia, and yours?"

"Grigor. Nice to meet you Nadia."

He let go of her arm and she walked back up to the front.

Weiss was browsing through the stores assortment of mythical creatures when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Hello Syd." He said without turning around.

"How did you know?" she laughed.

He turned to her and glanced around the store before pulling her into his embrace.

"No one but you wears that intoxicating scent that I love so much." He said kissing her sweetly.

Sydney laughed and kissed him again.

"Have you found your ornament yet?" she asked.

"No luck. Have you?"

"Yes I have." she said holding up a seemingly empty globe.

"Um, its great Syd." Weiss said unsure of how to react.

"Just keep watching." She said holding it up for him to see.

Suddenly a thin film of smoke appeared inside the globe and the smiling face of a car appeared. After a few seconds the smoke reappeared and the cat was gone.

"That is amazing?" Weiss said in pure amazement.

"I think so. The Cheshire cat is one of my favorite characters next to Alice of course." Sydney smiled.

"Now help me find one that fits my personality. I want something magical and full of wonder." Weiss says using his stage voice.

"Something magical. . . . I got it." Sydney says excited as she reaches for an ornament on the shelf next to them.

She opens her hand revealing a small white unicorn with a pink and yellow striped horn.

"A unicorn?" Weiss asked.

"It's magical and full of wonder. I always wanted one when I was little."

"Sydney I am a man you know. What would your father think if I bought a unicorn?"

"Believe me I know your 100% man," Sydney said running her hand up his chest "and as for my dad he cried at the end of The Notebook."

"I. . . .I am speechless." Weiss laughed.

It was then that he noticed the golden griffin on the shelf. He held it in his hand smiling.

"See, mythical, full of wonder, and manly." He stated proudly.

"I still think you should get the unicorn."

"Has it arrived yet?" Irina was asking the sales clerk.

"Yes, it just came in this morning. Let me get it for you." She said walking to the back.

"Has what arrived?" Jack asked rejoining his wife at the register.

"I had an ornament custom made. I know you're going to love it." Irina smiled.

"Take a look at this beauty," Jack said showing her the ornament he had picked "a 1972 Mach 1 Mustang, look at the detail work, it's exactly like the one I used to own. Remember we had some good times in that car."

"We sure did." Irina replied giving Jack a knowing smile.

The sales clerk returned and handed Irina the ornament she had ordered.

"Irina you didn't." Jack blanched as he looked over his wife's shoulder.

"I think it represents our family perfectly."

"What represents us perfectly?" Nadia asked.

Irina turned to allow the girls to see what she was holding. Both of the girls burst into laughter while Weiss turned two shades paler than Jack. In Irina's hand was an ornamental picture frame bearing the Bristow name and Crest across the top. Inside the frame was a true Bristow family portrait. All of them were dressed to the toe in mission gear each of them brandishing their weapon of choice. Jack was sporting his signature shoulder holsters in which two custom made nine millimeters rested. Sydney had her platinum shotgun slung over her shoulder. Irina of course was brandishing a pair of sais crossed and ready for anything. While Nadia the youngest showed off her impeccable balance by sporting a perfect Crane fighting stance.

"Why do you have a picture like this?" Weiss asked his face paling by the second.

"It was a family joke. We said we were going to have this as the picture on our Christmas cards." Jack laughed.

"About that, I thought it was a really good picture so. . ." Irina said innocently.

"You didn't!" Jack yelled.

"All of our friends and family are in the agency, what's the harm."

"Can you imagine Marshall's face when he sees this?" Nadia laughed.

"Hey Nadia, guess who's calling?" Sydney laughed.

"Hey Carrie. I'm putting you on speakerphone." She answered.

"That's fine. I was just calling to say that was a great picture on your Christmas cards. It really said Merry Christmas from the Bristows."

"What did Marshall think of it?" Nadia asked.

"Marshall. . . well he kind of fainted but he'll be fine."

"Honey who are you on the phone with?" Marshall's said from the background.

"The Bristows."

"Oh." Marshall's voice said followed by a thump.

"He just fainted again. I've got to go." Carrie said.

"Ok Carrie. Merry Christmas!" Sydney said.

"Merry Christmas!"

Nadia and Sydney burst into a fit of laughter. Even Jack had to smirk slightly.

They all purchased their ornaments then split up to shop for their other presents.

**Two hours later**

They all had finished their shopping and were on their way to lunch. The bistro that they went to was an international themed restaurant that served delicacies from all over the world.

"There is so much to choose from, what do we pick?" Nadia said looking over the menu.

"Wow. They have everything here," Sydney said scanning the menu "I know what I want."

"Hello, my name is Ivan I will be your server. What may I get for you today?"

"I'll have the strawberry cannolis" Sydney smiled.

"That's desert young lady. You need to eat some regular food as well." Jack butted in.

"Dad, seriously."

Jack gave her the Bristow glare.

"I mean I will have the cannolis for desert but for now I will have the fettuccini alfredo." Sydney ordered.

"I will have a bowl of borscht and an order of latkes." Nadia ordered.

"Sweetheart are you sure. I'm full blooded Russian and even I am impartial to borscht." Irina said.

"No mom. I want to get in touch with my Russian heritage and what better way than to experience true Russian cuisine."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I will have a thin crust pepperoni pizza please and a blondie." Weiss ordered.

"I will have the porterhouse steak medium rare with mashed potatoes." Jack said.

"I will have the shrimp scampi and a double chocolate lava cake for desert." Irina ordered.

"And to drink?"

"Russian tea for all of us." Jack said.

The waiter left with their orders leaving the Bristows and Weiss to talk.

"Nadia you are a brave soul. Even I haven't tried borscht." Sydney said patting her sister on the shoulder.

"Leave her alone Sydney. She might like it." Irina replied reassuringly.

"Are you really going to eat an entire pizza by yourself?" Jack asked Weiss.

"Yes, I have a ravenous appetite." Weiss answered proudly.

"Ah yes my daughter has often told me about your appetite Eric?" Irina smiled.

"He does mom. I told him he should compete in the hotdog contest at Coney Island, he would dominate." Sydney stated proudly.

"That competition is extremely unhealthy. Studies show that all of the contestants who compete in such shows of consumption are often plagued for weeks on end with gastro-esophageal reflux disease. Which speaking from my own personal experience is a persistent and intolerant affliction." Jack stated.

An awkward silence resumed. The situation was diffused when the waiter returned with their drinks.

"This is delicious mom. What all is in this?" Nadia asked.

"Lemon, orange, cinnamon, and cloves," Irina said taking a sip of her tea "This brings back memories of when I was a little girl and my mom would always have a fresh pot waiting for us when we got home."

Jack noticed the distant look in her eyes and took her hand in his. She sighed as if awoken from a dream.

"It was one of my few good memories." Irina sighed.

"I remember when you would make me hot chocolate when it got really cold outside. You always said that there were two key ingredients to perfect hot chocolate. Love. . ." Sydney started.

"And marshmallows." Sydney and Irina finished together.

"I love you sweetheart." Irina said kissing Sydney on the forehead.

Nadia sighed slightly.

"Now don't give me that sad face because tomorrow I am going to show you something I never showed Sydney." Irina said firmly.

"What?" Nadia asked.

"My secret recipe for the perfect snickerdoodle."

"All this talk about food is making me hungrier. Where is that waiter?" Weiss grumbles.

Without thinking Sydney reaches over and rubs his stomach.

"He's like Santa." Nadia snickers.

Sydney jerks her hand away hoping no one had noticed. As if he had heard his name Ivan appeared carrying a steaming tray of food.

"I hope everything is to your liking." He says as he walks away.

A comfortable silence assumed as everyone indulged in the delectable food.

"This has got to be the best alfredo I have ever had." Sydney said as she took another bite of her food slurping up the noodles.

Weiss looked on unable to speak for the moment. To him it seemed as if time slowed down with every bite she took.

All of a sudden Sydney began to cough and took a sip of her tea.

"It just slipped down my throat." She choked.

"Sydney you have a bit of sauce right there." Irina said pointing to the side of her face.

In pure little kid fashion Sydney licked out her tongue to wipe away the sauce. Weiss blushed deeply.

"Eric is something wrong. You're seem flushed."

"No I'm fine." He said clearing his throat.

Irina was about to make another joke when she noticed Nadia was about to taste her soup. Everyone waited expectantly for her reaction.

"This is really good." Nadia said eating another spoonful.

"Like I said it is a required taste." Irina replied

They were just finishing dinner when:

"Hello sister." A voice said from behind them.

Irina turned to see her sister Katya smiling like a feral cat at her. She stood quickly and walked over to her.

"Katya what are you doing here? How did you get out?" Irina asked hugging her sister.

"My new boyfriend has numerous connections." Katya replies smiling slyly.

"New boyfriend. Who?" Nadia asked.

"That would be me." A tall gray haired man said joining them. He wrapped his arms around Katya.

Jack stood in utter shock.

"Ben?" he stammered.

"Nice to see you again Jonathan." Ben Devlin said smiling.

"You and . . . her."

"Please call me Katya." Katya sneered.

"How did this happen?" Irina asked.

"Can we go somewhere more private? It's quite a long story." Katya smiled.

They all agreed and headed back home.

**Back at the house**

"So there I was waiting to hear that I would be executed when this angel voted no. As you know sister in order to execute they need an unanimous decision. He saved my life." Katya said pausing to kiss Devlin on the cheek.

"It was something about her testimony that let me know this vision of beauty couldn't possibly have committed all those heinous crimes. I was able to clear her name and get her out of prison. Afterward she took me to dinner to thank me. . . and the rest is history." Devlin finished.

Jack and Irina just stared in disbelief. Katya innocent?

"That's great Aunt Katya." Sydney said breaking the silence that ensued.

"Katya will you join me in the kitchen for a moment." Irina said forcefully.

**In the kitchen**

"Katya what are you doing?" Irina said.

"What are you talking about?" Katya replied perching on the counter.

"With him. Devlin is Jack's friend. He's not some play toy."

"Irina listen. . ."

"No you listen. If you hurt him I will personally make sure you never have another man look your way do you understand me. I can't believe you would . . ." Irina words were cut off when a spray of water hit her in the face.

"Will you listen. I actually like him. He's very charming, and romantic. Yes I will admit he started off as being a one night stand. But afterward we started talking and you would be amazed at how much we actually have in common. Then the next morning I woke up and he made breakfast. I don't know how to describe the feeling I felt. And when his arms are around me. . . Irina. . . I think I'm falling in love." Katya said staring off into space.

Irina was rendered speechless for a moment. She walked over and lifted herself onto the counter next to Katya.

"I never thought I would hear those words coming from your mouth. Hmmm. Who would have thought it would be the Director of Langley who would tame the black swallow." Irina sighed.

"I can't believe it either. . . wait a minute. It's black sparrow valedicktorian." Katya said playfully pushing her sister.

Irina smiled teasingly and sprayed her in the face with water.

**Meanwhile in the living room**

"Are you two serious Ben?" Jack asked.

"I've never felt that way about anyone before." Ben smiled.

"I hope you know what you're getting into. Derevko women aren't like normal women."

"Believe me I am learning that already." Ben laughed.

"She's my sister in law Ben. I'm sorry if I'm being a little defensive."  
"It's understandable Jonathan."

"Welcome to the family Director Devlin." Nadia said hesitantly.

"Please call me Uncle Ben." Devlin smiled.

"I'd rather not."

"Welcome to the family." Sydney smiled.

"Excuse us." Sydney said standing and motioning for Nadia and Weiss to follow her.

Jack walked over to the bar and poured two glasses of his finest scotch and handed Devlin the other glass.

"To our women." Jack said raising his glass.

"I'll drink to that." Devlin said touching their glasses together and taking a swig.

Once Devlin and Katya were settled into the guest room they all began decorating the tree. Everyone placed their ornaments on the tree that was already dressed with popcorn, lights, tinsel, and candy canes.

"Katya you don't have an ornament." Irina said.

"Yes we do actually. I remembered your little tradition so we both brought one with us." Katya said.

Devlin walked over and placed an American flag on the tree. Everyone looked confused as Katya pulled out a simple round ornament with the letters "I heart C.S".

"Katya!" Irina warned.

"I did love it." Katya laughed.

"What is C.S?" Devlin asked.

"Christmas Socks." Irina said before Katya could speak.

Later that night while they were lying in bed Jack turned to Irina.

"What is C.S?" he said kissing her neck.

"I'd rather not tell you." She said.

"Come on. It can't be that bad."

Irina sighed.

"Casual sex." Irina said innocently.

Jack stopped his ministrations.

"What?"

Irina laughed and rolled over.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She laughed.

Jack just sat up an unbelieving expression on his face.

**December 22 (7 a.m)**

Sydney and Weiss woke up early and were sitting in front of the fireplace talking.

"Why did you wait until now to ask me out?" Sydney asked intertwining her fingers with his.

"Well you were dating him."

"You can say the name. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Well you were dating Vaughn and he was my friend and I wanted to respect that. But there wasn't a day that went by that I wished it was me holding you in my arms. That it was me who was taking you to dinner and being the one you met with when you came back from missions."

Sydney shifted so she was sitting in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You do all those things now, and I'm more in love with you than I ever was with Vaughn. You are the man of my dreams Eric Weiss." She smiled kissing him sweetly.

"And you are the woman of my dreams Sydney Bristow." He said kissing her back.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being the one who I could turn to. For saving me when I lost my way. For being my light in darkness." She said in between kisses.

"Thank you too. For saving me all those times. For being my drinking buddy and my guinea pig for my magic tricks." He said kissing her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single Christmas light.

"It's a magical light. It only lights up when two people who are in love hold it." Weiss said.

Sydney touched the light that he was holding and sure enough it emitted a bright red glow.

"I love it when you do that." Sydney said kissing him again.

They sat that way talking and enjoying each other's company. Unknown to them someone else was watching them too.

"Sweetheart what are you looking at?" Jack said groggily walking over to his wife who was peering around the wall into the living room.

She turned quickly and took his hand leading him back to their bedroom.

"Nothing." She smiled.

**Later that same day**

"Wait so dad was a stud?" Nadia said unbelieving.

"There wasn't a girl on campus that didn't want him." Devlin laughed.

"You're stretching the truth there Ben." Jack replied.

"He is telling the truth sweetheart. I thought I was going to be attacked when I began dating you." Irina laughed.

"Jack Bristow the stud." Weiss laughed.

Jack shot him the Bristow glare and Weiss hastily turned his attention to the cookie in his hand.

"These cookies are fantastic sweetheart." Jack said taking another bite of the one Irina was offering him.

"Nadia made this batch." Irina said proudly.

Nadia blushed slightly. Then they gave each other a wink.

"What was that about?" Sydney asked.

"Our little secret." Irina smiled.

"Dad you were handsome in high school. What happened?" Nadia teased flipping through her dad's old yearbook.

"I will have you know your father is more handsome and debonair than he has ever been." Irina smiled kissing Jack on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart, and as for you. Look what we have here." Jack said bringing out a thick photo album.

Nadia paled.

"What is that?"

"An album of your finest moments." Jack smiled.

He opened the album to reveal a picture of Nadia as a baby. She was laying on a rug obviously giggling. Nadia turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Aww look at that cute little baby." Sydney says sarcastically.

They flipped a few more pages stopping on a photo of Nadia her eyes blazing with anger, her hair in an alarming combination of burgundy and brown.

"I see why you were angry. With hair like that who wouldn't be." Katya joked.

After fifteen minutes of reliving Nadia's life Jack closed the book.

"Is is over." Nadia said shaking her head.

"It wasn't that bad." Sydney laughed.

"Let's see if you're saying that in a moment." Irina laughed as she placed Sydney's own photo album on the table.

"No! You wouldn't!" Sydney yelled reaching for the book.

Nadia intercepted her and pushed her back onto the sofa

"No, we already reveled in my past. Let's take a walk down your memory lane." Nadia laughed opening up the book.

She stopped on a picture of four year old Sydney smiling into the camera chocolate ice cream covering her face.

"The toaster." Jack and Irina said together laughing.

She flipped a couple more pages until she came across Sydney's 11th grade picture.

"Huge red glasses, braces, and an argyle sweater. The triple threat to any form of social life in high school." Nadia laughed.

"I think the braces are cute. I had braces when I was in high school." Weiss said patting Sydney's thigh.

She looked at him a smile playing on her lips.

"And the acne." She says touching his nose playfully.

Katya exchanges a look with Irina for a moment. Irina shakes her head and Katya nods in understanding and disappointment.

"How long have those two been dating?" Devlin asks.

"Who?" Jack says confused.

Devlin points to Sydney and Weiss.

"They're just best friends. He's like her big brother." Jack answers.

"Yeah. That's me big brother Eric." Weiss smiling uncomfortably.

"Oh I'm sorry they just seemed so affectionate." Devlin stated.

Jack began to look at them questioningly.

"Irina they are best friends aren't they?" Jack asked turning to look at his wife.

She smiles affectionately and kisses him tenderly.

"Glad that's settled." Katya laughs defusing the situation.

**That night**

**Nadia's room**

"So Grigor you're coming over tomorrow right?" Nadia smiles.

"_Are you sure your parents will approve?"_

"They will love you. I know they will, and my mom will be ecstatic that I'm dating a Russian."

"_Your mother reminds me more and more of a dear friend of mine." _

"I hope that's a good thing."

"_It is."_

The sound of breaking glass alerts her to an intruder.

"Grigor, I've got to go. See you tomorrow." She said hanging up and grabbing the gun off her nightstand.

**Katya/Devlin's room**

"I've never done anything like this before." Devlin says as Katya secures his wrist to the bedpost.

"Trust me Benny you're going to love it." Katya says as she finishes securing his other wrist.

She begins kissing her way down his body.

"Katya." He gasps fidgeting against his bonds.

"You know what I like to be called."

"Kitty."

"That's it." Katya says nipping his neck playfully.

The sound of glass shattering interrupted her ministrations.

"What was that?" Katya said reaching and taking her pistol out of the nightstand and slinking to the door.

"Katya, can you untie me. Kayta!" Devlin whispers as Katya steps out the door.

**Jack/Irina's room**

Irina slips into bed with her husband and begins kissing him seductively.

"Sweetheart wait a second," Jack says pushing her away slightly "do you think there is something going on between Sydney and Weiss."

"You said yourself; they're best friends." Irina says kissing his neck and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

He sits up and shrugs off the shirt.

"I know but, what if I'm wrong. Has she said anything to you."

"Sweetheart do you really want to discuss this now." Irina says raising her eyebrow.

In response Jack begins kissing her neck.

"If they were dating I would approve. I mean he's not Michael Vaughn." Jack says stopping his ministrations.

"Jack!" Irina says frustrated.

She pushes him back into the pillows and lifts his hands above his head.

"Make your pick. Discuss our daughter or have fun with me." She says as she grinds against him.

"You, definitely you." He whimpers.

At that moment the sound of shattering glass reaches their ears.

"Dammit." Irina said slipping out of bed and tossing Jack his nine millimeter and picking up the shotgun from beside their bureau.

**Sydney's room**

"If my father catches you in here he will kill you." Sydney laughs as she traces Weiss's face with her fingers.

"I don't think so. He always liked me better than Vaughn." Weiss replies taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly.

"I can't believe we were ousted by Devlin."

"Me neither. Thank goodness your mom and aunt were there. If they weren't I don't know how we could have kept it a secret."

They kissed again.

"We are going to have to tell him eventually." Sydney says as she lightly stroked Weiss's chest.

He ran his hand through her hair and brought his lips down to her.

"I know. I'm thinking we get him drunk off eggnog then tell him."

"We can think about game theory later. For now I can think of a better way to spend our time." She smiles as she kisses him with fervor.

An intense makeout session ensues only to be interrupted by the shattering of glass.

"What was that?" they both say as they hop out of bed. Both of them grab their service revolvers off the nightstand and head to the door.

**In the hallway**

Weiss and Jack step out of the hallway at the same moment. Jack nods and motions for Weiss to follow his lead. Another loud crash echoes through the house. Weiss lightly holds Sydney back.

"Stay here. I know you're just as capable as us, but let your father and I handle it." He said firmly.

Sydney nodded and took up a defensive position next to her mother.

Weiss followed Jack silently down the steps. From the corner of his eye Weiss saw a shadow pass behind them he turned and flipped on the light, aiming his gun at a bewildered . . .

"Vaughn!" he said startled.

Vaughn raised his hands sheepishly.

"Hey Eric old buddy. Have you seen my wife?" Vaughn laughs.

"Your wife?"

"That would be me." A voice as cold as ice said from behind him.

He turned to see a smiling Elena Derevko holding a knife to Jack's throat. Jack's slowly purpling eye was evidence of an altercation. Within seconds the rest of the household was downstairs each as bewildered as the next.

"Put the knife down Elena." Irina said her voice dangerous.

"Why should I?" Elena smirked.

Irina cocked the gun and pointed it her.

"Put it down or I'll blow your head off."

"What's wrong Irushka? You don't want me playing with your toys."

"Let him go. . . NOW!"

Elena lowered the knife from Jack's neck. He turned his chest heaving.

Irina didn't lower the gun.

"What are you doing here Elena?" Katya said joining Irina's side.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with my family. As well as introduce you to my husband." Elena smiled walking over to Vaughn.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nadia yells.

"It's obvious isn't it. Your aunt and I are in love." Vaughn smiles wrapping his arms around Elena who visibly cringes.

"This can't be happening." Sydney said her voice trembling.  
Weiss walks over and pulls her into his embrace. Vaughn looks at them curiously.

"Well it is happening. I'm your uncle now." Vaughn smiles.

"How did you get out? How. . .why are you two married?" Irina asks.

"The CIA couldn't prove anything so they were forced to release me. As for me and this . . .good looking guy right here is there much to be said. Just look at him." Elena smiles.

"Where is Devlin?" Irina asks.

"Excuse me a moment." Katya says slinking back upstairs.

"You're not going to offer your sister a drink." Elena smiles at Irina.

"Follow me. I need a drink too," Irina says walking away "and let's get something to put on that eye."

Elena and Jack followed her into the kitchen, leaving Nadia, Sydney, Weiss, and Vaughn alone.

"Come here you. Give your uncle a hug." Vaughn says pulling Nadia into his embrace.

Nadia headbutts him sending him sprawling.

"I think I'll join mom for that drink." She says walking into the kitchen.

"I know this is going to take a little getting used to, but I know you're glad I'm back in your life Syd. I've missed you." Vaughn smiles pulling Sydney from Weiss's embrace.

Sydney doesn't reply she just stands in shock.

"Thanks for keeping her safe for me bro." he smiles at Weiss.

He sighs and tightens his hold on Sydney.

"I think I heard Elena calling you." Weiss says forcefully.

"Good looking out. She'd kill me if I didn't come when she called." Vaughn laughs as he walks toward the kitchen.

Once Vaughn is out of sight Weiss takes Sydney in arms and kisses her forehead.

"He's my uncle." Sydney whispers.

Weiss unable to think of anything to say kisses her forehead again.

"My uncle."

"It will be ok."

"Why did it take this long for me to realize what type of man he was? Why did I waste all that time with him when I had you there all along?"

Weiss tightened his hold on Sydney and forced her to look at him.

"We're together now. That's what matters." He said his eyes full of love and affection.

They kissed sweetly their worries momentarily forgotten. When they broke apart he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Weiss." She whispered.

"I love you Sydney." He says.

He lifts up his hand to reveal the lightbulb. Sydney smiles at its vibrant red glow, she hadn't even realized she was holding it.

"In our business we see and experience unimaginable things. Things so unimaginable that at times it seems like our world is filled with darkness. But now that I have you I will always be able to find my way."

She reconnects their lips in a sweet kiss.

**December 23 (7 a.m)**

Jack Bristow rolls over in bed and reaches for his wife. He startles awake when his hand grazes the bedsheets. She is sitting on the window seat pulling on a pair of boots.

"Where are you going?" he asks rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Skating. I just need to clear my head." She replies walking over and sitting down on the bed.

"You can't go by yourself."

"I'll be fine. I promise." She said kissing him softly.

"Just wait a moment and I will go with you."

"No, go back to sleep. This is your vacation remember. Besides you don't skate."

"Just be careful." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He laid back down and she picked up her skates heading outside.

**At the skating rink**

Irina gracefully slid around the ice rink her thoughts clear as she focused only on the ice beneath her. She leaped into the air spinning and landing with ease. As she skated around she couldn't help but think of a simpler time when she was little and her father would bring her to the rink once she finished her homework. Her thoughts drifted later to the times she had met with boys here to earn a quick buck for her family. Just when the bad memories threatened to take over she remembered just last year that she and Jack had skated together. Jack falling every four steps he took.

"You're still as graceful as ever." A voice said from behind her.

She stopped and turned toward the voice. Her heart jumping in her throat when she saw the man standing there.

"Gerard. What do you want?" she said her voice trembling slightly.

"I came to skate. It's by coincidence that I see you here." He said smoothly gliding onto the ice.

"I was just leaving." Irina says skating toward the edge only to have him block her way.

"What's the rush my love?"

"I need to get home."

"To the American right. How is Jack these days?"  
"He's fine. I really need to go." She said skating around him

He grabbed her arm and she spun kicking for his shins. He dodged and was able to get both of his arms around her in a vice grip.

"He can wait." Gerard said his voice dangerous.

"Let me go Gerard." Irina pleaded.

"Hmm. I always was the only one who could break you. Are you afraid of me my love?" Gerard said burying his face in her hair.

Irina struggled against his grasp. He pulled her hair back revealing her neck. He kissed her softly and she shuddered in repulsion. She turned sharply throwing them both of balance. His skate sliced through her leg, she cried out in pain. He shrugged her off then straddled her pinning her to the ground.

"I've missed you my love." Gerard whispered in her ear.

"Gerard please." Irina said shuddering.

"Don't cry my love." He said wiping away the tears trickling down her face.

He kissed her roughly as she struggled against him. She headbutted him with as much strength as she could muster. He recoiled holding his nose. She took that as her opportunity and ran. She stopped only for a second to throw off her skates and kept running.

"I will find you again my love." Gerard yelled behind her.

She just kept running her tears lost amongst the snowflakes.

**Back at the house**

Jack Bristow shrugged on his coat and slung the pair of skates over his shoulder.

"Russians and their skating obsessions." He mumbled as he walked out the door. He stepped out onto the front porch and was hit full force by Irina. She wrapped her arms around his neck her body shaking forcefully with her tears.

"Irina what happened? What's wrong?" he said forcefully yet calm.

She just held onto him tighter. He carried her back into the house and sat down in front of the fireplace. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, it was then that he noticed her skates were missing.

"Irina, what happened?" he said again forcing her to look at him.

"Cuvee." She managed to stammer between her tears.

He pulled her back into his embrace lightly stroking her back.

"It's ok. I've got you now. He will never hurt you again. I promise."

**Later that morning**

Sydney and Weiss snuck downstairs in the hopes of stealing another moment alone. Instead they walked in on Jack sewing up Irina's leg.

"Mom what happened?" Sydney said walking over to them.

"I fell while I was skating. Nothing serious." Irina smiled.

"Do you need some pain killers or something, that looks painful." Weiss winced.

"No thank you Eric, I'm fine." Irina said as Jack finished his sutures and wrapped her leg up with gauze.

She stood and smiled knowingly at her daughter.

"Jack would you mind making some tea. I need something to warm me up." Irina said sweetly.

"Of course." Jack said kissing her forehead then walking into the kitchen.

"Tea is such a time consuming drink." Irina said as she walked away.

"Two minutes for water to boil and ten minutes for them to drink it? So twelve minutes." Weiss laughed.

"Let's say eleven just to be sure." Sydney smiles throwing her arms around his neck.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I have one idea." Sydney says kissing him softly.

"Great idea Ms. Bristow."

"My mom is Ms. Bristow, call me Sydney."

Weiss laughed and sat down on the sofa holding Sydney in his arms.

"Are you sure you're ok with Vaughn being here? Because I'm sure I could convince your father to kick him out." Weiss smiled.

"I'm fine because you're here with me." Sydney smiled kissing his nose.

"I've got a trick that I want to try out on you." Weiss says easing her off his lap.

He takes a piece of mistletoe off of the mantle and holds it out for Sydney to see.

"A simple piece of mistletoe correct." Weiss says using his stage voice.

"Yes." Sydney replies enthusiastically.

"Ah but watch. With a little touch from two people in love." He says holding it out for Sydney to touch.

She covers the mistletoe he is holding.

"And a magic word. Alacabrosei." He whispers.

Sydney takes her hand away revealing a white rose where the mistletoe once was.

"How did you do that?" Sydney asked astounded.

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Weiss replies.

Without warning Sydney leaps into his arms.

"Tell me." She says playfully.

"No." he laughs.

"Tell me."

"No." He says spinning her in his arms.

At that moment she notices her father standing there.

"Tell me big brother!" she laughs attempting to play off the situation.

"No." Weiss said sitting her down on her feet.

He turned smoothly to Jack.

"Is there any coffee?" Weiss asked smiling.

"Uh, yes. I just made a fresh pot." Jack answered.

"Thanks. Sydney would you like a cup." Weiss asked headed towards the kitchen.

"That would be great. Thanks." Sydney replied.

Jack stared at Sydney for a moment.

"What is it dad?" Sydney said walking over to him.

"Nothing sweetheart." Jack answered as he slipped on his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get some last minute presents. I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Ok dad be careful."

"I will."

"Love you dad."

"Love you too sweetheart." Jack said kissing Sydney's cheek before walking out the door.

A few minutes later they are joined by the rest of the household.

"It looks like Santa threw up in here." Elena says as she kicks over one of the presents under the tree.

"It looks ok. What matters is that we are with family right!" Vaughn says squeezing between Sydney and Nadia on the sofa.

"Exactly." Katya said sitting on the edge of Devlin's chair and running her hand through his hair.

"Where's dad?" Nadia asked.

"He stepped out for a moment." Irina answered bringing in a tray full of coffee.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Nadia jumped up from the sofa and rushed for the door.

"Expecting someone." Irina laughs sitting down in Jack's chair.

Nadia opens the door and hugs the man standing there.

"Come in." She smiles taking his hand "Everyone this is. . ."

"Grigor!" Irina says standing and walking over to embrace the man next to Nadia.

"Irina it has been too long." He says hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"It seems I have fallen for your daughter."

"Mom, you two know each other. How?"

"She was my favorite professor at the university. But some business shall we say pulled her away from her teaching duties."

"It's ok Grigor we're all agents here."

"An entire family of spies! Ha and I was worried you wouldn't like my tie." He said pointing to the flashing Christmas tie he was wearing.

"It is a horrendous tie." Irina teased.

They rejoined the family and after Nadia introduced him to everyone she pulled him off to the side by the fireplace.

Irina sat back down and exchanged a knowing smile with Nadia.

"Your youngest daughter is dating a Russian. Isn't that great. Now if only we can find a nice Russian boy for Sydney." Katya teases.

Weiss blanches and Sydney shoots her the Bristow glare, Katya laughs and turns her attention back to Devlin.

"Sydney's into all-American men, right Syd." Vaughn says smiling.

"Aren't you French Mr. Vaughn?" Irina points out.

"But I grew up in America so I'm American."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

"How would you know Ruskie? OW!" he shrieks as Elena's hand connects with the back of his head.

"I'm Russian too. Remember." She says her voice dangerous.

"Sorry dear."

"Elena how did you two meet?" Irina asks trying to hold back her laughter.

"I was her handler when she joined the CIA." Vaughn answered reinforcing his hold on Sydney.

"I think she's referring to your wife. The woman standing behind you right now with a murderous glare. You know the one with the ten inch blade on her hip right now." Weiss pointed out.

Vaughn moved his arm and sat up straight.

"I met him at a bar in Moscow. I was out with a few of my buddies and we found him passed out in the alley in a pool of his own vomit." Elena explained.

"Love at first sight hmm. Isn't that sweet." Weiss said sarcastically.

"It is. Isn't it Katya?" Irina laughed.

Everyone turned to Katya for a response but she was too busy concentrating on Devlin's lips on her neck.

"Uh huh." She replies not really hearing the question.

"The real question is what are you doing here Weiss? It's not like you're a member of the family. Nadia is too preoccupied with Mr. Iron Curtain over there and Sydney looks at you like a big brother. Besides you never were the smooth one with the ladies, you were always . . . the wingman. Right buddy." Vaughn said punching Weiss playfully.

"Weiss is very smooth with women. He has this boyish charm that women find irresistible." Sydney retorted.

Weiss just smiled and turned the magical light around in his fingers.

"What's that." Vaughn said taking the light and turning it around.

"That's Weiss's." Sydney said reaching for it.

When she touched it the light didn't glow. She turned and smiled at Weiss, he smiled back, all of his doubts erased. Sydney took the light and handed it back to Weiss. As soon as Weiss's fingers touched the bulb it lit up bright red.

"Why does it work when he touches it?" Vaughn asked angrily.

"I have the magic touch." Weiss said simply.

"So I've heard." Irina replies nonchalantly.

"Is that what all that giggling was about last night?" Katya adds.

Sydney was about to respond when her father reentered the house brushing snow from his coat. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello all. It's really coming down out there." He said tossing snow from his hair.

He shrugged off his coat and walked over to Irina kissing her cheek.

"Can I see you in my office for a moment?" he smiled politely.

"Excuse me a moment." Irina said following Jack.

**In Jack's office**

"What is it?" Irina asked.

"Sit, I have an early Christmas present for you." Jack smiled.

She sat down behind his desk and he inserted a Dvd. The screen that popped up made Irina's breath catch in her throat. On the screen was Gerard Cuvee sneering triumphantly.

"Keep watching." Jack whispered.

As Irina kept watching she began to smile slightly. A blood curdling scream filled the air and the screen went blank.

"I told you he would never hurt you again." Jack smiled.

"I love you." Irina said standing and kissing her husband.

"So how do you feel knowing that Gerard Cuvee is dead." Jack smiled.

Irina kissed him with fervor.

"Say it again." She said against his lips.

"Gerard Cuvee is dead." He said slower.

She kissed him again and Jack smiled he knew where this was going.

**Back in the living room**

"Will you two get a room already?" Elena shouted at Katya and Devlin.

"At least I have a man." Katya retorted.

"I am . . .happily married." Elena replied.

"Oh really, prove it."

"How?"

"Simple. Kiss him."

"We're not into PDA."

"He would kiss me in public all the time." Sydney interjected laughing slightly.

"And if I remember correctly those poor children that witnessed you and Grochev's display of affection last year are still going through therapy." Katya added.

Elena looked at Vaughn in disgust. He looked at her in fear.

"Fine." Elena said standing and walking over to Vaughn.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"What was that? I believe Kitty meant a real kiss." Devlin said.

"You're exactly right Benny. Like this." Katya said lifting Devlin's chin and proving to everyone that they were indeed a couple.

Vaughn gulped, Sydney and Weiss tried to hold in their laughter.

"I don't want to watch," Nadia said covering her eyes "but I have to."

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath before connecting her lips with Vaughn. Vaughn stared wide eyed unable to react. When Elena stepped back she looked like she was ready to vomit, and Vaughn was trembling slightly.

"Aww wasn't that sweet." Katya laughed, she turned her phone around revealing a picture of the scene that had just unfolded.

"Delete that now!" Elena yelled.

"I will once I show this to Irina." Katya laughed.

"Vaughn you got a little lipstick buddy." Weiss laughed.

Vaughn raised a shaking hand and wiped off his lips. Nadia just sat shaking her head while Sydney laughed profusely.

"Your family is very . . . different." Grigor whispered.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you." Nadia replied.

"No, its fine. I like it, much better than my boring family."

**That evening at dinner**

"What are you two so happy about?" Katya asked Jack and Irina.

"Nothing. We just saw this really great movie that's all." Irina answered.

Jack smiled at her lovingly and then kissed her.

"So Grigor. What do you do?" Jack asked his face stoic again.

"I'm an analyst at SVR. I do a little bit of field work but majority of the time I'm behind the desk." Grigor answered.

"I see. Was the life of a field agent too much for you?"

"No sir. I was strictly a field agent for quite some time, but there was an incident and my superiors thought it best to keep me behind the desk."

"What was this incident? Failure to follow orders? Civilian casualties on a simple mission?"

"I was on a mission at the Embassy in Cairo. A terrorist cell attacked and captured my partner. I as ordered to abort the mission and leave her there. I couldn't do that sir so I fought back. I was able to quell the uprising but people were hurt in the process. But I was too late, she was already dead when I reached her. You strike me as a man who values respect for authority but things are different when someone you love is in danger."

"I see. Tell me something Grigor if you could go back and try again, what would you do?"

"I would try again, you never give up on someone you love."

"Someone at this table could take a lesson from you."

"Jack be nice to my Elena's husband." Irina laughs remembering the picture Katya had shown her.

Sydney catches Weiss's gaze and smiles shyly. No words have to spoken because she can see the love in his eyes. Vaughn follows her gaze a plan formulating in his head.

"So Weiss, when was the last time you got any. Oh that's right Mr. Abstinence." Vaughn laughed.

Weiss began coughing and took another sip of his wine.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of Eric. Jack was a virgin on our wedding night." Irina replied.

Jack dropped his wine glass, it hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces. He hastily left the room to get something to clean up the mess.

"He was. Wow, he had to be a fast learner." Katya teased just as Jack reentered the room.

He blanched and looked over towards Devlin.

"You and Bristow?" Devlin asked unbelieving.

"It was a long time ago. You have nothing to worry about." Katya reassured him.

Jack finished cleaning up the mess and was about to leave when:

"Like I was saying. He was completely inexperienced." Irina said nonchalantly.

"That's hard to believe." Katya replied.

"I'm going to need something stronger than wine." Jack said walking over to the bar.

"Whatever you're having make it two." Devlin said.

Once Jack sat back down Katya continued her conversation.

"But since we're talking about having sex. When was the last time you got any Michael." Katya sneered.

"We've been so busy traveling we haven't had the time to consummate our marriage." Elena said quickly.

"That's a shame." Irina said sarcastically.

"But we are consummating it tonight." Vaughn states proudly.

"Uh. . . he's right." Elena says uncomfortably.

"I don't believe it." Katya sneered.

"What do you want proof?" Vaughn retorts.

"Great idea Michael."

"How could we possibly prove it. What you want us to record ourselves?"

"Exactly." Katya and Irina say in unison.

"Good thinking honey." Elena says her voice dripping with malice.

"Hear that buddy I'm getting laid tonight. Are you? Nope. You don't even have a girlfriend." Vaughn jokes.

"I can respect that in a man." Sydney smiles looking over at Weiss.

He blushes slightly.

"Word to the wise Michael. She is into the extreme forms of S&M." Katya points out.

"As are you two." Elena replies.

"It's true Benny loves handcuffs." Katya admits.

"And you Betty Crocker. You can't tell me you have changed that much since you and Katya shared that solider." Elena directs at Irina.

"You would be correct in that assumption. Jack definitely enjoys a crop now and then." Irina replies.

"Irina!" Jack pleads.

"I'm sorry sweetheart you are more of a whip man."

"I think dinner is over. I'm stuffed couldn't eat anymore." Sydney says standing abruptly motioning for Weiss to follow her.

"Grigor I think we should take a walk." Nadia says taking her date's hand and leading him away.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Grigor yells as Nadia drags him outside.

**Later that night**

"What the?" Devlin says staring confused at the screen.

Irina and Katya are laughing hysterically at Vaughn's screams.

"Did she just?" Jack cringes.

"Why are we watching this?" Devlin asks Jack.

"Because if you leave you're sleeping on the couch for a week." Irina replies without looking at her husband.

"No sex." Katya says simply.

Jack and Devlin exchange understanding glances.

"Does she know we have a live feed?" Katya asks.

"Nope." Irina laughs.

"Oh my . . ." Jack and Devlin said in unison wincing.

"He's not going to be able to walk." Katya said shaking her head.

"She's headed our way turn it to something else." Irina said.

Seconds later Elena joined them downstairs. She tossed the DVD at them, pulled a bottle of vodka from the bar and stormed back upstairs.

Irina and Katya burst out into laughter.

"Was she wearing?" Devlin gulped.

"Yes." Katya managed to say amongst her tears of laughter.

"Let's go out for a drink Ben." Jack said standing up and grabbing his coat.

"I'm with you there Jack." Ben said following him out the door.

Once Katya and Irina finished laughing at Vaughn's pain, Katya went to bed leaving Irina by herself. At that moment Nadia, Weiss, and Sydney returned home. Sydney looked at Weiss asking for his permission. He nodded and she smiled as he and Nadia went upstairs.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a moment." Sydney said sitting down next to Irina.

"Sure." Irina replied smiling slightly.

"It's about Weiss and me. We've been dating for about a month."

"I see. And?"

"He's fantastic mom. He's so sweet and so romantic. Sometimes we just sit together and talk for hours on end and sometimes we don't even talk he just holds me in his arms. I feel so safe, so comfortable with him, when I'm with him the whole world disappears and its only us. It doesn't matter whether we're at work, the amusement park, or on the subway as long as I'm with him my world seems complete. He's such a great magician mom, he turned a piece of mistletoe into a rose and he has this light that only with illuminate when two people in love hold it." Sydney said taking a deep breath after she finished.

"Sweetheart breathe. I'm glad you finally decided to tell me. I'm so happy for you," Irina said pulling Sydney into a hug and kissing the top of her head "You and Weiss make a beautiful couple and I've never seen you smile like this before. You have this unmistakable glow that I've never seen in you before. But as your mother I just want to say be careful. Only put your heart on the line if you're completely sure."  
"I am mom."

"That's all I need to hear. Oh and use protection."

"Mom!"

"What? You are a grown woman and you have urges."  
"Mom, we haven't done anything. Vaughn wasn't lying when he said Weiss was a virgin. He's a traditionalist."

"Your father was too."  
"Mom, please."

"Look at me," Irina said lifting Sydney's chin upward "you and Weiss are going to have to be stronger than ever now that Vaughn is here. Do you think you two are strong enough?"

"Yes mom. I know we are."

"That's my girl." Irina said kissing Sydney's forehead.

Sydney hugged Irina again then ran upstairs to talk to Weiss.

"Oh, and don't tell Dad yet. I want to tell him." Sydney shouted.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Irina answered back.

**Upstairs in Weiss's room**

"That was fast." Weiss teased as Sydney hopped onto the bed.

"I know, but I have good news. She approves and if she does I know dad will." Sydney smiled kissing him sweetly.

"Sydney. We need to talk." Weiss said his expression serious.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Sydney asked concerned.

"About what Vaughn said at dinner."

"I already knew that Weiss. You told me remember."  
"I know, but I never fully explained myself."  
"You don't have to. Like I said dinner, I can respect that in a man."

"But let me explain. It's not that I've never wanted to. It's just I never felt like I met the right girl."

Sydney kissed him full on the lips.

"That only made you cuter." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. I love that fact that you're not like other guys. You're open with your emotions, you love to talk, and you like to cuddle." Sydney said snuggling into his embrace.

"You're making me sound like a girl."

"You didn't let me finish. You're also fierce when your territory is threatened, but unlike other guys you attack subtlety."

Weiss growled at her playfully.

"Are you sure you're not disappointed in me being such a traditionalist."

"On the contrary Mr. Weiss. I appreciate your subtlety in courtship." She said throwing on a heavy southern accent.

He laughed and she absent-mindedly traced his face with her fingers.

"That was one of the problems with Vaughn and I. Looking back on everything I realize that the only thing we truly had in common was sex. We never had a true connection like you and I have."

"I see. So what you're saying is that the French poser has nothing on this brick house of a man." Weiss smiles flexing.

"Exactly. Plus you're a way better kisser."

"Is that so?"  
"Yep, when I kiss you it feels like there should be fireworks in the background.

"Interesting. I think I can arrange that." Weiss says standing up and carrying her out onto the terrace.

He sits her down then goes back inside for a moment. He returned carrying an object behind his back.

"Ok, get ready for some fireworks." He smiles.

Their lips connect in a slow sweet kiss and Weiss tosses the hidden object into the night air. All of a sudden a miniature firework show explodes just above their heads.

"How did you?" Sydney says looking at the display in wonder.

"A little something Marshall and I have been working on. Compressed versions of larger scale fireworks. Do you like it?"

"I love it and I love you Eric Weiss." She smiled kissing him again.

"And I love you Sydney Bristow." He said kissing her back and nipping at her playfully.

**Downstairs**

"Here kitty, kitty." Devlin laughed as Jack helped him over the threshold.

"Is that my Benny?" Katya trilled running down the steps.

"Kitty!" Devlin smiled grabbing Katya around the waist and kissing her neck.

"Benny, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy. Now Jack, Jack is wasted. Completely wasted."

Katya looks over to Jack who is calmly taking off his jacket. She turns her attention back to Devlin who is slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt.

"Benny, I've never seen you like this before. But I like it." Katya smiled dragging him up the steps with her.

Jack hung up his coat then walked upstairs to his own room. He opened the door to see Irina fast asleep. He slid into bed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You're back." She said groggily.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep." He said nuzzling her hair.

"Are you drunk?"

"No. Devlin was supposed to be my designated driver but the complete opposite happened."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"The last time Katya's boyfriend showed up drunk let's just say he woke up with something worse than a hangover."

Jack laughed slightly, serves Devlin right.

"Jack?"

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Jack answered as Irina snuggled into his embrace, he quickly fell asleep.

**December 24 (Christmas Eve 9 a.m)**

"So we'll handle all the baked goods today, and the prep for the side dishes. That way tomorrow morning we'll just have the turkey to cook. That's where you come in." Irina said making notations on her checklist.

"How are you cooking the turkey Mr. Bristow?" Grigor asked.

"Deep fried." Jack replied.

"I've never had deep fried turkey before. Nor have I seen it done. May I help?"

"Of course, be ready to get started right after we open presents."

"What are you cooking darling?" Grigor asks Nadia.

"I'm in charge of the sweet potato casserole and my personal favorite empanadas with chorizo."

The rest of the party joins them in the kitchen.

"Ok ladies let's get started. Guys get out." Irina ordered.

"Harsh." Jack said teasingly kissing Irina.

"Kitty I didn't know you cook." Devlin said hugging Katya tightly.

"Don't get used to it. I'm not a domestically oriented person." Katya replies.

"I'll be in the living room." Grigor says kissing Nadia on the cheek.

"And what are you contributing to our meal?" Weiss jokes already knowing the answer.

"I'm making the platters but until then I'm an honorary dude." Sydney laughed.

"Syd I think you're lacking a vital piece of equipment." Vaughn laughs.

"She could always borrow Elena's." Katya laughs.

Vaughn cringes and walks toward the door.

"You're not going to kiss your wife goodbye?" Jack asks a smile on his lips.

Vaughn clears his throat and walks over to Elena hesitantly. Elena tenses her eyes blazing. Vaughn pecks her on the cheek.

"That's not a real kiss." Devlin comments.

Before Vaughn can react Elena grabs him and kissing him forcefully, she bites down on his lower lip making him bleed. Vaughn shrieks slightly and wiped the blood away from his lip.

"Now that's a kiss." Katya remarked.

Vaughn walked away holding a paper towel to his lip. Devlin, Jack, Weiss, and Sydney followed him into the living room trying to hold back laughter.

**In the kitchen**

"Mom, when are you going to tell Sydney she's cooking dessert?" Nadia asked as she started peeling the sweet potato for her casserole.

"If she hadn't ran out the kitchen I would have told her then. But because of her haste she will be baking by herself." Irina laughed as she peeled potatoes.

Katya laughed and began preparing the vegetables for her soup. Elena meanwhile turned her back to everyone as she prepared her contribution.

"Elena what are you hiding over there?" Katya teased.

"Nothing. I'm just cutting up some sweetbreads." Elena answered.

Everyone froze and turned toward Elena.

"What are you cooking?" Irina asked.

"Sweet breads. I thought I would bring a little taste of Argentina to the meal." Elena answered.

"I see. Well I'm bringing the flavors of Russia." Katya smiled.

"What are you making aunt Katya?" Nadia asked.

"It's a surprise. If you loved borscht you're sure to love this."

**In the living room**

"How did you get out of cooking anything big?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. Usually I am forced to cook dessert but not this year." Sydney said sitting down next to Weiss.

"Game time!" Vaughn said excited pulling out his Jaguar's hat.

"I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Vaughn Payton and the Colts are going to obliterate them." Jack said.

"I don't know dad. Payton has been looking a little rusty lately." Sydney replied.

"I'm with Jack on this one Syd. Payton has finally gained momentum." Weiss said.

"I guess we will see." Devlin laughed.

**Back in the kitchen**

"What is that atrocious smell?" Irina asked looking over at the pot Katya was stirring.

"It smells like warm sour milk." Nadia said gagging slightly.

"I'm making Okroshka." Katya answers adding some potatoes to the soup.

"Okroshka is a summer soup Katya." Elena reminded.

"And sweetbreads are a no time food."Katya retorted.

"They are a delicacy in Argentina."

"Well we're not in Argentina are we."

"Aunt Katya give her some slack. We have a very diversely cultured family. We should celebrate them all." Nadia chimed in.

"Since when are you on her side." Irina asked.

"It's Christmas eve. I guess the Christmas spirit finally kicked in." Nadia smiled.

Irina kissed her daughter on the forehead and turned back to the cutting board.

"You hear that you two. No more fighting." Irina laughed.

**Back in the living room**

"Ten seconds left on the clock. The Jaguars have one more chance to make a play that will tie the game and send us into overtime. The field goal team steps up to the line. This will be a 40 yard attempt. Let's watch." The announcer says.

Sydney is on the edge of her seat. Jack and Weiss can't bear to look at the screen.

"The kick is up and. . ."

"IT'S NO GOOD. COLTS WIN! COLTS WIN!" Jack and Weiss cheer taking a celebratory drink of their beers.

"He had a lucky game." Sydney remarked slumping back onto the sofa.

"Aww. Don't be a sore loser Syd." Weiss said tickling her.

"Weiss stop. Ok. Ok. They played a good game." Sydney managed to say between laughing. When he stops tickling her they share a quick smile before sitting back down on the sofa.

"I'll be right back. Eric you're in charge of my remote. Be good to her." Jack says passing the universal remote over to Eric before leaving the room.

"It's a shame you two aren't dating. You make a splendid couple." Devlin acknowledged.

"Like we said before Direct . . . Uncle Devlin, Eric and I are just friends." Sydney said smiling over at Weiss who was still in awe that Jack trusted him with his remote.

"Weiss couldn't handle her anyway. I mean I'm more of a man than him and even I couldn't keep her under control." Vaughn stated.

"Vaughn chill on the insults man." Eric said flipping through the channels.

"You know it's true. Your ex-girlfriend told me so."

Sydney could see that Weiss was starting to get angry.

"Vaughn leave him alone." Sydney warned.

"Stay out of this Syd. Yeah she told me that you were a pathetic excuse for a man. She said she was about to screw your brains out and you chickened out like a little girl."  
"Mr. Vaughn I think you should leave the subject alone."

"With all due respect Director Devlin. Stay out of this." Vaughn retorted.

Weiss kept flipping through the channels trying to maintain his composure.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Vaughn says waving his hand in Weiss's face.

"Vaughn stop." Sydney pleads.

"I'm talking to you. . .give me this stupid remote." Vaughn says snatching the remote from Weiss.

"Give it back." Weiss says his voice stern.

"And if I don't."  
"Give it back and no one gets hurt." Weiss replies his voice dangerous.

Vaughn smirks and stands up dancing in front of Weiss with the remote just outside his grasp. Weiss stands and reaches for it, Vaughn snatches it away laughing. Weiss makes a grab for him and they start fighting over the remote.

"STOP IT!" Sydney yelled.

"Knock it off you two before you break something." Devlin says walking over to break up the altercation.

No sooner had the words left Devlin's mouth that the remote went flying, finding its way into the 84 inch screen of the plasma on the wall. The T.V spit sparks out at them and sputtered the screen going black.

"Oh no!" Weiss gasped letting go of Vaughn and looking at the broken T.V.

"Jack is going to kill you." Vaughn laughed.

"Me! It's all your fault you took the remote."  
"But Jack left you in charge of it."

**Seconds before in the kitchen**

"I thought I told you to get out." Irina teased her husband as he entered the kitchen.

"Just getting something to drink." Jack smiled kissing her on the cheek then taking a bottle of Corona out the fridge.

He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissed her forehead.

"What is that intoxicating aroma?" he smiled.

"Well Katya is baking some crossaints." Irina replied.

"No that's not it. It's whatever perfume you're wearing." He said kissing her neck.

"That's the smell of butter sweetheart." Irina laughed.

"Mmm. Butter, I like it." Jack laughed.

"STOP IT!" Sydney's yelled.

"Jack." Irina started.

"I'm on it." Jack said walking back into the living room.

**In the living room**

"What is going on here?" Jack started.

The bottle of Corona slipped from his fingers and shattered into a million pieces. He walked over to the T.V and stared unbelieving.

"Dad." Sydney said hesitantly.

He didn't speak he just pulled out the remote that had caused all the damage. He turned his eyes cold and dark holding the broken remote in his hands.

"MOM GET IN HERE!" Sydney yelled.

"Who did this?" Jack said his voice low but calmer than they expected.

"Jack calm down." Devlin said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jack shrugged him off and repeated his question.

"Who did this?"

"It's my fault. Vaughn took the remote from me and I was trying to get it back." Weiss admitted.

Jack turned on Vaughn his eyes full of fury.

"You touched my remote without my permission." He spat.

"What's all the yelling about." Irina smiled entering the living room.

She stopped when she noticed the broken T.V and the remains of the remote in Jack's hands. She saw the murderous look in Jack's eyes and then noticed who the anger was directed towards.

"I'm sorry Jack. I was just playing around." Vaughn said backing up.

"What the HELL made you think you could touch my remote." Jack said walking towards Vaughn.

Irina saw the look in his eyes and crossed the living room just as Jack swung at Vaughn. She stepped between them catching Jack's fist in her hand and pushed him forcefully toward the wall.

"Let me go Irina!" Jack said his voice dripping with venom.

"ELENA!" Irina yelled.

Elena entered the living room her expression uncaring.

"What?" she asked.

"If you love your husband, I suggest you get him out of here." Irina warned reinforcing her hold on Jack.

Elena just looked over at Vaughn uncaring.

"Elena get him out of here please!" Irina yelled as Jack easily slipped out of grasp.

Jack charged for Vaughn and Irina spun pulling a small needle from her hair and plunging it into his neck. He immediately relaxed his knees crumpling under his weight. She caught him before he hit the ground fully. Everyone looked at her astonished.

"Don't give me that look. It's just a mild sedative he will be awake in an hour. Now I need all of your help. Nadia go in my office and find the number for the television provider. Tell them I need an 84 inch plasma T.V delivered to this address A.S.A.P. Weiss and Ben get the broken T.V out of here. Katya get one of your contacts on the phone and get me a universal remote exactly like that one."

"That seems like a waste of a good favor." Katya pointed out.

"Katya please. I will owe you big time."  
"Consider it done."

"Ok. Elena you and Vaughn leave until I give you the all clear. Sydney help me get your father on the couch." Irina ordered.

**An hour later**

Jack Bristow awoke feeling groggy. He tried to sit up but once he felt the body lying on top of him he laid back down.

"What the . . ." Jack groaned wiping sleep from his eyes.

He looked down to see Irina smiling at him.

"It's about time you woke up sleepy head. You missed most of the movie." Irina smiled.

"What?" Jack asked turning his gaze toward the T.V where Polar Express was playing.

"Is something wrong sweetheart."

"No. I just had the worst dream ever." He said shifting so he was comfortable again.

"Well it was just a dream." Irina smiled.

"Yeah. I guess so. It seemed so real though."

Irina turned and kissed him full on the lips. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed contently.

"Where's Sydney?" he asked.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen baking."

"I thought you were through with everything."  
"The rest of us are. Sydney conveniently forgot that she was in charge of dessert. So now she has to do all the baking by herself."

"Irina." Jack laughed.

"What, she's not completely lonely. Eric is helping her."

"He's a good kid." Jack replied turning his attention back to the T.V.

**In the kitchen**

"Wait so let me get this straight. You have to bake how many desserts." Weiss asked.

"Four." Sydney said her attention on weighing out flour.

"And why are you in charge of dessert."

"According to my mom I'm the most meticulous."

"So you're the baker in the family." Weiss said standing.

"I guess you could say that." Sydney replied turning toward the pot of apple's that were slowly candying.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again." Weiss said wrapping his arms around her.

Sydney laughed and turned checking on the strawberries for the cheesecake.

"Try one." She smiled feeding him the strawberry.

At that moment Vaughn reentered the house. He stopped in his tracks staring at them.

"What's going on in here?" Vaughn asked.

"Nothing. Just helping Sydney with some baking." Weiss replied.

"It's stuff like that, that right there that makes you less of a man." Vaughn laughed taking off his scarf.

"Coming from the guy wearing a pink scarf." Weiss retorted.

"My wife bought this for me."

"Where is your wife?"

"She ran into an old friend when we were out and they went out for drinks."

"Male or female."  
"Male."  
"I see."

"She's not cheating on me if that's what you're implying."

Sydney and Weiss just laughed slightly. Vaughn stormed out the kitchen leaving Sydney and Weiss doubled over in laughter.

"So where were we?" Weiss said regaining his composure.

"Right about here." Sydney said closing the distance between them.

"Sydney" Weiss said pushing her away slightly "Is something burning?"  
"The Fruit cake!" Sydney gasped before turning and taking the cake out the oven. It was slightly burnt across the top.

"Just cut the top off it will be fine." Weiss said.

Sydney carefully removed the top part of the cake and then sliced a small piece off. She held it out for him to take a bite.

"Sydney, it's true that I love all types of food. But fruit cake is something I never could stomach." Weiss laughed.

"Just try a piece. Mine is better than most. I promise." Sydney smiled.

Weiss ate the piece of cake she offered him, chewing thoughtfully.

"Well." Sydney questioned.

"It's better than any fruit cake I ever had. But I'm still not a fan." He admitted.

"It is a acquired taste." Sydney smiled.

Weiss kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

Just as they separated Jack entered the kitchen followed by Vaughn and Grigor.

"Don't mind us, we are just rubbing the turkey." Grigor said.

Jack laughed and took out the turkey.  
"He means we are putting the spice rub on the turkey so it has time to soak in." Jack replied.

He passed the turkey to Vaughn to sit on the counter.

"Be careful Vaughn it's a bit heavy." Jack said as he took out the ingredients for the spice rub.

Vaughn turned to put the turkey on the counter and it slipped from his grasp. It hit the ground with a thud. Vaughn picked it up quickly and sat it on the counter.

"Five second rule right." He smiled.

"Must you be so incompetent Mr. Vaughn." Jack groaned.

"What will we do now Mr. Bristow." Grigor asked.

"I'm going out to get a turkey. Hopefully." Jack answered walking out of the kitchen.

"May I go with you?" Grigor asked.

"Sure."

**Three hours later**

Sydney put the finishing touches on the red velvet cake and placed the top over the cake plate.

"All done." She smiled with finality.

She and Weiss reentered the living room to find Nadia asking about Christmas carols.

"So what's the big deal. It's just a song right." Nadia asked.

"They're special because they can only be sung during Christmas." Irina explained.

"Well it's Christmas so let's sing some." Nadia smiled.

"But Christmas carols aren't the same without musical accompaniment." Weiss chimed in.

"Benny plays the piano." Katya chimed.

"Um. . . I took a couple lessons." Devlin said clearing his throat.

"Don't be modest." Katya said directing him over to the piano.

He sat down and was about to begin playing when the door opened. Jack came in and took off his jacket shaking the snow out his hair.

"Jack is the true maestro." Devlin said standing and motioning for Jack to sit.

"What's happening?" Jack said sitting down at the piano.  
"We're singing Christmas carols sweetheart." Irina smiled kissing him on the forehead.

"Ok. What are we singing?" Jack asked.

"How about the bells jingling." Grigor said coming out of the kitchen.

"It's Jingle Bells." Nadia corrected hugging him tightly.

Jack smiled slightly and began playing the first chords of Jingle bells.

"Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh." Sydney started her soprano voice filling the room. Weiss smiled it had been quite some time since he heard her singing.

"Over the hills we go laughing on the way." Jack sang.

Everyone chimed in and finished the song. By the end Nadia was smiling from ear to ear.

"I've got one, if you know it Jack." Katya smiled. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

Katya hopped up on the piano and began singing.

"Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me. I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby just hurry down the chimney tonight." She sang staring at Devlin the entire time.

She finished and Devlin helped her get off the piano. He held her in his arms and kissed her full on the lips.

"Save it for bedtime you two." Irina laughed.

"Irina will you accompany me on this song." Jack smiled.

"I thought you would never ask." Irina said taking her violin from behind the piano.

"What are you going to play?" Sydney asked smiling. She loved hearing her parents play together.

"The Christmas song, and you will be singing." Irina pointed out quickly tuning her violin.

"What?" Sydney squeaked.

"Go ahead Syd." Weiss encouraged.

Sydney sighed and sat next to her father on the piano bench. Jack smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and took a breath as Jack and Irina began to play.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Sydney sang.

Weiss looked on entranced by her voice. She was a siren and he her willing listener. Tears came to Nadia's eyes as she watched her family. Grigor hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"This song makes you sad. Why?" he asked.

"I'm not sad. Their tears of joy. For the first time I feel like I'm part of a family." Nadia replied.

He tightened his embrace on her and swayed slightly as they listened to Sydney singing.

"Merry Christmas to you." Sydney sang as the chords faded away.

"Bravo! Encore! Encore!" Nadia and Weiss cheered.

"I don't think so." Sydney laughed.

"Mom I didn't know you played violin." Nadia smiled.

"It's been years but I guess you never forget." Irina answered.

"It's getting late and we should all get some rest." Jack said.

"One more dad. Please." Nadia smiled.

"Sing I'll be home for Christmas." Sydney suggested.  
"I'm already home." Jack replied.

"Come on Jack." Katya teased.

"Irina." Jack said looking over at his wife.  
She lifted the violin to her shoulder and smiled.

"You lead." She smiled.

He began playing, and the sweet sounds of Irina's violin drifted through the house.

"I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love, even more than I usually do. And although I know it's a long road back I promise you. I'll be home for Christmas." Jack sang in his baritone voice.

Sydney hugged Weiss and he tightened his arms around her. Katya and Devlin swayed slightly to the music. Grigor kissed Nadia on the forehead and held her in his arms. Elena looked over at Vaughn who was staring at her dreamy eyed. She cringed slightly and he turned instead focusing on Irina who was playing a short solo.

"If only in my dreams." Jack sang his eyes closed as the final chords faded away.

Irina smiled at him and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

"That was beautiful dad." Nadia said.

Jack smiled slightly then stood up and stretched. Irina wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him again.

"Jack's right we have a busy day ahead of us. We should all get to bed." Irina stated.

"Yeah we should." Jack replied smiling slightly.

Everyone went upstairs to their respective rooms.

**Nadia's room**

"You are so beautiful." Grigor said kissing Nadia behind the ear.

She sighed and leaned her head back.

"Grigor. Stop." Nadia said pushing him back slightly.

"What? Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No. It's just my sister has me thinking. Maybe we should wait."

"I am confused. Wait for what?"  
"Until we do. . . this."

Grigor laughed and kissed Nadia sweetly on the lips.

"My darling, we are just making out right." Grigor smiled against her lips.

"But I want to stop it before it goes any further."

"What makes you think I was trying to take it further."

"Well you were. . . you. . . I don't know."

"I was just being the seductive man you have fallen for these past few days."

"So you're not interested in sleeping with me."  
"Americans and their bluntness."  
"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I love it, and to answer your question at the moment I would love to sleep with you. You are a very beautiful and sexy woman. But I would like to see where we are going first."

"That is the sweetest thing I ever heard. Kiss me." Nadia said closing the distance between them again.

**Katya's room**

"Sing it one more time." Devlin said from the bathroom.

"Santa baby just slip a sable under the tree for me. I've been an awful good girl." Katya sang.

"NO! You've been a naughty, naughty girl." Devlin said walking out dressed in a Santa suit but carrying a whip.

"And what are you going to do about it." Katya said stretching seductively.

"I'm going to have to punish you." He said cracking the whip.

Katya gasped and licked her lips seductively. Devlin walked over and kissed her, nibbling slightly on her lips.

"Katya." He said against her lips.

"Yes Santa."

"I don't know about this." Devlin said taking off the Santa hat.

"Come on darling. You liked being tied up."

"Not really. I mean don't get me wrong if it had gone the way I hoped maybe. But being tied to a bed alone for half an hour isn't that great."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to make love to you."

"Isn't that what we've been doing."  
"We've been having sex and believe me it has been great. But we haven't made love."

"What's the difference?"

"Allow me to show you." He said stripping down to his boxers and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

She tried to deepen the kiss and he pushed her back down.

"Let me lead." He said kissing her again.

**Elena's room**

Vaughn slid into bed and closed his eyes. Seconds later he felt Elena slide in behind him and kiss him on the cheek.

"You asleep." She said in his ear.

"No." he said hesitantly.

"Good because I think I can think of something a little more fun than sleeping." She said kissing her way down his neck.

"Elena, I . . ."

"Shhh." She said placing a finger on his lips.

"Elena let's skip the toys tonight. I just want you." Vaughn said.

"Fine." She said tugging at his shirt.

He sat up and pulled the shirt over his head. She lightly ran her hand over the tattoo on his arm. She smiled at him devilishly and slid down his body.

"Elena!" he gasped grinning.

**Irina's room**

Jack slid into bed then pulled Irina into his embrace. She snuggled into his embrace laying her head on his chest.

"You're in a good mood." She smiled looking up at him.

"The family is together, the girls are happy, nobody has gotten hurt or killed. It's been a good vacation." He laughed.

She kissed him sweetly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being you. I remember a time not too long ago that I only dreamed of being with you on Christmas." She said running her hands up his chest absentmindedly.

"Irina don't."

"I'm sorry. It's just all those years without you. . ." her words were cut off when he kissed her sweetly.

"Don't think about it. We're together now and that's all that matters." He said kissing her again.

She moved to straddle his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hands rested lightly on her hips.

"You're too good to me." She said kissing him.

He laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"I was about to say the same thing."

She laughed and kissed him again. He flipped them so he hovered over her. She ran her hand over his biceps.

"You've been working out." She laughed.

"Yes actually. But I've been more focused on my cardio."  
"Why?"  
"Working on cardio increases endurance."

"Prove it."

**Sydney's room **

"Did you hear that?" Weiss laughed.

"That is not funny. Those are my parents." Sydney said hitting him playfully.

"What? It's not my fault that you can hear everything through the vents."

Sydney was about to speak when she heard a throaty moan and a familiar voice saying:

"Elena."

"Oh my." Sydney stated.

Weiss burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Ok, ok, we've heard your uncle, your parents, now Vaughn, now the finale." Weiss said expectantly.

Sydney shook her head but listened anyway. Moments later they heard Nadia giggling.

"That does it. Everyone is getting it on except us." Weiss laughed.

"She was laughing that doesn't mean they're doing anything." Sydney replied.

"Did you see that guy?"

"Touché."

"Sydney how about we be like teenagers and make out heavily."

"Excellent idea." She said closing the distance between them.

**December 25 (5 a.m)**

Everyone trudges downstairs wiping sleep from their eyes. Irina is bustling about an excited smile on her face. Jack is sitting in his chair drinking coffee.

"Mom, how long have you two been up?" Sydney asked.

"Since four." Irina smiles going into the kitchen.

"Dad?" Nadia questions.

"She's on her fourth cup of double espresso." He replies yawning.

Irina returns carrying a tray of steaming coffee and snickerdoodles. Everyone takes a cup and sits down to open presents. Irina perches on the edge of Jack's chair and takes a long swig of coffee.

"Elena, since you're our uninvited guest. You and your husband can start." Irina smiles sweetly.

"When you crash and burn, it's going to be hilarious." Elena remarks sipping her coffee.

"I . . I didn't really get gifts for anyone." Vaughn says clearing his throat.

"Neither did I. Next couple."

"Not so fast you two. I think I saw a couple gift under the tree with your name on them." She says taking to boxes from under the tree.

Elena and Vaughn share equally confused expressions. They open their presents feigning happiness.

"Their matching spa robes and an all expense paid couples trip to the spa. Merry Christmas!" Irina shrieks.

"Uh thanks." Vaughn says smiling.

"I will hurt you." Elena spits at her sister.

"Love you too sis." Irina smiles.

"If I may go next." Devlin says.

"Go right ahead."

"I'm afraid I don't have presents for everyone but I do have a gift for my Kitty." He smiles.

He pulls out a slender black velvet box and opens it revealing a 5 karat diamond necklace.

"He went to Jared." Weiss states.

"It's Cartier actually." Devlin corrects.

Katya kisses him, then allows him to place it around her neck.

"I love it and I love you." She smiles kissing him again.

"I love you too." Devlin smiles hugging her.

"Well I guess I'll go next." Katya smiles.

She takes out her phone and holds it out to him. On the screen is a picture of an enormous plasma T.V.

"Is that what I think it is?" He gasps.

"Yep, the 88 inch Sony that you wanted, it's installed and waiting for you in your apartment."

Devlin just grabs her and kisses her forcefully.

"Where have you been all my life?" he smiles.

Jack looks at Irina expectantly. She smiles and ruffles his hair.

"We'll talk later." She smiles

Katya then hands Irina her present. Irina eagerly tears into her present. She smiles excited when she sees its contents.

"You did say green apple was his favorite flavor." Katya remarks.

Irina smiles and allows her husband to see the contents of the box. He reddens slightly a small smirk playing on his lips.

"What is it mom?" Sydney asks.

"A gift card." Irina says trying to spare her daughter for once.

"To where?" Nadia asks.

"Starship." Irina says nonchalantly.

Nadia and Sydney blanch.

"I didn't put the edible underwear in there." Katya adds.

Nadia and Sydney cover their ears.

"Merry Christmas Jack." Katya says handing him his gift.

He opens it hesitantly. It's a simple box of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks Katya?" he says questioningly.

"You're welcome. Their just for you and Irina so no sharing." She smiles.

She then hands Nadia her present. Nadia opens it revealing a bottle of perfume.

"Go ahead spray some on." Katya encourages.

Nadia sprays a small amount on her wrist and rubs it in. All of a sudden Grigor kisses her full on the lips his hand tangling in her hair.

"Where did that come from?" Nadia asks trying to regain her breath.  
"I don't know. It's like something came over me." Grigor said stroking her cheek.

"And finally Sydney." Katya says handing her an envelope.

Sydney opens it and reveals a card.

"Merry Christmas hope this comes in handy." Sydney reads when she sees what else is in the card she closes it quickly.

"What is it Syd?" Weiss asked.

"A gift card to Home Depot." Sydney says daring Katya to speak.

"Really, it was supposed to be to Victoria Secret." Katya replies.

Weiss begins to feel flushed.

"Maybe you could help her pick out some stuff Eric. After all you are her BIG brother." Katya teases.

"I go next." Grigor smiles.

He hands Irina a present.  
"You didn't have to get me anything." Irina smiles.

"I know. But I wanted to."

She opens up the box revealing a mink stole.

"Grigor I love it." She smiles.

She gives him a hug then takes her seat.

He then hands Nadia her present.

"I didn't even know they made these!" she shrieked.

She took out the pair of Jimmy Choo skates holding them up for everyone to see.

"I have a friend that knows the designer."  
"You have a friend that knows Jimmy Choo."

"Yes, is that big deal."

Nadia just kissed him again.

"You are the greatest guy ever." She smiled.

"I'll go next. Merry Christmas." Nadia says handing Grigor his gift.

He tears off the paper revealing a soccer ball in the Argentinean colors.

"A soccer ball. But I don't know how to play soccer." Grigor says.

"I'll teach you, and it's called futbol." Nadia corrected.

"But the ball on the T.V didn't look like this." Grigor replied confused.

"This is real futbol." Nadia smiled.

"Thank you." Grigor says kissing her tenderly.

She then handed Katya her present.

"I thought I would be giving you your gift through prison bars." Nadia said.

Katya unwrapped her gift revealing a collection of Isabelle Allende books.

"Thank you, how did you know she was my favorite author."

"We talked about some of her work the last time I visited so I just assumed."

Katya hugs Nadia tightly and kisses her cheek.

Nadia then gives Sydney her gift.

"Thank you so much Nadia." Sydney smiled.

"I know you love Burberry so I knew you would appreciate it." Nadia smiled.

"You know me too well little sis."

"A five thousand dollar gift card. Seriously!" Weiss blanches.

"It's not that much." Nadia replies.

"It's not that much. Not that much. That's a month's salary."

Nadia just shrugs it off.

"This is one expensive family." Weiss sighs.

"Merry Christmas Dad." Nadia smiles.

"These are great. I needed a new pair of dress shoes." Jack smiles.

"They're not just any shoes. They're New&Lingwood."

"I see," He says trying them on "they fit perfectly, were these custom made?"

"Sweetheart of course they are. They don't mass produce shoes in your size." Irina smiled.

"I love them sweetheart. Thank you."

"Let me guess those cost a thousand dollars." Weiss laughed.

"Three thousand two hundred to be exact." Nadia replied.

"I'm glad because you really need to amp up your wardrobe. Merry Christmas mom."  
Irina opens the red velvet box revealing a Miki Moto special edition Akoya pearl set in 18k white gold.

"Sweetheart they're beautiful." Irina said hugging Nadia tightly.

"I thought you could wear them to the next embassy ball."

"I will wear them proudly." Irina said hugging Nadia again.

"What's your bid?" Sydney laughed.

"Two thousand dollars." Weiss said excited like a contest on The Price Is Right.

"The actual retail price is thirty five hundred." Nadia announced.

Weiss feigned passing out. Everyone just shook their head.

"Let's see what you're going to say about your gift." Nadia smiles handing him a large box.

He opens it and looks at her unbelieving.

"Armani? You got me an Armani suit." Weiss says unbelieving.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you. This is now the most expensive suit I own."

Nadia laughed and shook her head.

"I guess I'll go next." Jack smiled.

He hands Katya her present. She opens it and looks at him confused.

"Are you trying to kill me? You know I'm deathly allergic to chocolate."

"It's made with carob. So you can enjoy all the grandeur of chocolate without dying." Jack teased.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I can finally know what M&M's taste like." Katya smiled. She hugged Jack politely.

"Weiss, this is for you." Jack says handing him a small card.

"What is this?"  
"That card you hold in your hand will allow you to eat anywhere in the world for free." Jack explained.

"Wait. So I can eat Chicago dogs in Chicago for free."

"Yes."

"I can eat chicken and waffles in Atlanta for free."

"Yes."

"I can eat gumbo in New Orleans for free."

"Yes."

"This is the single greatest gift I have ever gotten." Weiss said feigning tears and holding the card to his chest.

Jack just shook his head and gave Sydney her gift.

"I know I wasn't always there for you when you were younger. I remember all those times you asked me to take you to concerts and I refused. Well I want to make that up to you." Jack said.

"Dad, are these Bruce Springsteen tickets." Sydney gasped.

"Yes, with backstage passes."

"Thanks Dad." Sydney squealed hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Will you go with me?"

"I think I'll pass, besides do you really want to be seen with your old man."

"Come on dad. I really would like for you to go."

"If you insist."  
"I love you daddy." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you too sweetheart." Jack smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Now Nadia." Jack said handing her a tiffany's box.

She opened it and gasped.

"Dad is this what I think it is?" Nadia said taking the charm bracelet out of the box.

Jack crouched down in front of her and fastened the bracelet around her wrist.

"This bracelet shows the world that you are a Bristow. All of the Bristow women have them. It has the Bristow crest, did I ever tell you what it means."

"No."  
"A lion holding an olive branch. It means that we are peaceful people but when the time arises we can be as fierce as a lion. The red represents our passionate nature and the yellow symbolizes the wealth that we have. Not only monetary but the value of our bond as a family." Jack explains.

Nadia throws her arms around him and he hugs her close. She is crying slightly and he wipes her tears away.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Nadia." He says holding her tightly.

When they break apart from their embrace he takes a small black box out of his pocket. He turns to Irina and gets down on one knee.

"Irushka Giselle Derevko you are the love of my life and I promised you when we got married that I would buy you a new ring. The ring you are wearing is the one I gave Laura, this one is for Irina." He said opening the box revealing the 15 karat diamond, 14 karat platinum ring.

She gasped as he slips it onto her finger.

"Jack, it's stunning. This had to cost you a fortune." Irina smiled.

"What's 5.5 million when you're buying the woman you love the ring she deserves." Jack smiled.

"HOW MUCH?" Vaughn gasped.

"He said 5.5 million." Weiss repeated in shock.

Irina kissed him sweetly and stroked his cheek lightly.

"I love you Jack."

"I know it's not the swords you wanted. I looked everywhere for them and couldn't find them."

"I know sweetheart. I've been looking for years. I love this just as much." She smiled as she kissed him again.

"Mom you should go next." Sydney suggested.

"Nope. Hostess goes last. It's the rule." Irina smiled.

"Ok, well I guess I'll go next then." Sydney replied.

"Nadia I know how much you like warm climates." Sydney smiled.

"A cruise along the Mediterranean. You are speaking my language."

"A cruise. What is with this family?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Grigor I have an extra ticket, would you like to accompany me?" Nadia asked.

"I'm not fond of hot weather." Grigor apologized.

"It won't be hot. It will just be warm enough. Warm enough for me to wear a bikini."  
"On second thought. I think I will adjust quickly."

"Watch it." Jack warned.

"This is for you aunt Katya. It's a mixed CD of all the hottest songs and the latest tabloids." Sydney smiled.

"Thank you, I haven't had time to catch up. This will help a ton." Katya smiled.

"And this one is for you Mom."

Irina opens her present and is rendered momentarily speechless.

"How did you get this?" She asks.

"It wasn't easy. I had to call in a few favors." Sydney smiled.

"What is it? An island." Weiss teases.

"I already have two, and both of the girls have one. Didn't Sydney tell you?" Irina replies.

"I was going to invite you this summer," Sydney pouted "Mom it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Sorry sweetheart."

Weiss shakes his head in disbelief.

"So what is it?" Vaughn asks eager.

"The manuscript to The Brothers Karamazov." Irina smiles hugging her daughter.

"What's the big deal."

"It's only one of Dostoevsky's greatest works."

"English professor. I forgot." Vaughn sighed.

"Dad this is for you. I hope you like it." Sydney said handing Jack a bottle.

Jack turned it to read the label and looked up at his daughter.

"All these years of drinking Chivas loyally, I have only dreamed of the day when I would be able to taste the first bottle ever made." Jack said his voice dreamy.

"It's just scotch." Vaughn states.

"It is not just any scotch. It's Royal Glen Dee one of the first bottle of Chivas ever produced." Elena says speaking for the first time.

"I didn't know you were connoisseur." Jack says.

"Eh, when I don't have vodka I'm partial to Chivas."

Jack smiled slightly. Maybe Elena wasn't so bad after all.

"Merry Christmas ba. . big brother." Sydney says catching herself.

"A straight jacket and handcuffs. That's little kinky to be giving to your big brother." Katya teases.

"These aren't just any handcuffs. These are Harry Houdini's." Weiss gasped.

"That's right. I won them at an auction in Las Vegas."

"These had to cost a fortune. How much. . .no don't even tell me. Thank you Sydney."  
"Don't thank me yet. There's more." She says holding out her phone.

"Is that?"

"Yep. It's waiting for you back home."

"That's Houdini's water torture chamber. Sydney I love you." Weiss exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Like a little sister right." Elena says jokingly.

Everyone laughs at Weiss's uncomfortable expression.

"Of course. Sydney and Weiss. Please. Never in a million years." Vaughn laughs.

"Weiss it's your turn." Irina smiled refilling her cup for the second time since they began.

"Merry Christmas Nadia." Weiss said handing Nadia an envelope.

"Thank you so much Weiss." Nadia says hugging him.

"I know you like futbol, but I wasn't sure if you like the LA Galaxy."

"They're decent enough. But I am a bit biased seeing how I'm from Argentina."

"But the galaxy has Landon Donovan." Sydney replied.

"True, but Argentina has a stronger team overall."

"I guess we'll see when the next FIFA cup comes around."

"I hope you like it Mrs. Bristow." Weiss says giving Irina her gift.

She opens it revealing a red strapless Valentino dress.

"Weiss I love it and it's my favorite color." Irina says holding the dress up.

"Sydney helped me pick it out." Weiss said looking over at Sydney.

"I know what I'm wearing to the next embassy ball." Irina smiled.

"No you're not." Jack said defiantly.

"You're going to look amazing in your tux. All the women are going to be slobbering over you as usual. Don't you want me to look just as good." Irina pouted.

"You're always stunning no matter what you wear. But you're not going to the ball wearing that."

"Then you're not getting a bigger T.V."

"Fine. Wear the dress."

"Thought so," Irina smiled "Thank you Eric."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Bristow." Weiss says giving Jack a small box.

Jack holds up the pocket watch and spins it slightly.

"I know it's not much but I know you like antique things." Weiss started.

"On the contrary Eric. The craftsmanship reminds me of that done during the late 1800's. It's really an exquisite piece of work. Thank you." Jack nods.

"I know they're not the ones you wanted but I hope you like them just as much." Weiss said handing Sydney a pair of sheathed swords.

Sydney slid one from the sheath and froze. Irina gasped and Jack swore under his breath. Irina stood slowly and walked over to the bar. She pulled a bottle of vodka from the shelf and took a long drink.

"What?" Weiss said confused.

"You have no idea what you've done." Jack stated.

"Sydney, is there something wrong with them?" Weiss asked.

"Where did you find these?" Sydney asked still staring at the swords in her hands.

"At a pawn shop in Long Beach. They were like three hundred dollars. What's the big deal? They're from the Tokugawa era."  
Irina snorted.

"You imbecile. Those are swords from the Kamakura dynasty. There are one two pairs in the entire world and the other set is at the Met." Irina said taking another swig.

"So I got a pretty good deal huh." Weiss smiled.

"Those are six million dollar swords Eric." Jack stated his voice cold.

"So you got an excellent deal." Vaughn laughed.

Sydney finally looked up at Weiss. She laid down the swords carefully then looked at Weiss her expression unreadable.

"Do you. . ." Weiss's words were cut off as Sydney kissed him passionately.

Vaughn stared at them, Katya and Devlin exchanged knowing glances, and Irina took another drink. They broke apart allowing Weiss time to catch his breath. He looked at Jack his expression one of pure terror.

"Don't be afraid Eric." Sydney said kissing him again.

"Mr. Bristow we were going to tell you." Weiss started.

"I'm not a complete idiot." Jack stated.

"You knew." Sydney said.

"Of course, I saw you two canoodling on the couch the other morning."

"So you're ok with it?" Weiss said hesitantly.

"We'll talk later Eric."

Weiss gulped and Grigor smirked slightly.

"We're having a talk to." Jack said addressing Grigor.

Grigor stopped laughing.

"You're dead dude. Bad move not telling him." Vaughn said trying to hide his anger.

"Don't worry. The difference between you and Michael, my dad actually likes you." Sydney said kissing him again.

"Irina you're up." Katya announced.

"Fine." Irina said taking a final drink of vodka.

"Hope you like it. I thought you would be in prison so." Irina said holding out a bottle of vodka.

"Thanks. Is this Uncle Demitri's special brew?" Katya asked.

"Yes. I got it from him two weeks ago."

"It's been too long since I had true vodka." Katya said.

"Here you go." She smiled at Sydney.

Sydney unwrapped her gift revealing the manuscript to Alice in Wonderland.

"Mom, I can't believe it. Thank you." Sydney said hugging her mother.

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart. I know how much you missed your first edition of the book." Irina smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"That makes my third edition seem like nothing." Weiss stated.

Irina shot him the Derevko glare. He flinched and avoided eye contact with her.

"I don't think I need to say anything." Irina says handing Nadia a box.

Nadia tears into it uncaring then freezes when she opens the box.

"These are the limited edition Manolos that I wanted. How did you get these. There was only one pair in Europe and some R. . . oh." Nadia said catching herself.

She threw her arms around Irina and Irina hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you like them sweetheart." Irina smiled.

"Like them. I love them. Look at the design. The high heeled design that is chic yet functional. It is the Oscar of shoes." Nadia said holding the shoes as if she was cradling a baby.

Irina shook her head then turned to Weiss.

"Merry Christmas Eric." She said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you Mrs. Bristow." He said taking the card she was offering him.

"Ten thousand dollars!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. The Magic Wand is a quaint little shop I happened upon one day in Palmdale. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks." He said again smiling hesitantly.

She turned on Jack her expression unreadable. Jack visibly flinched.

"Merry Christmas." She said throwing a pair of keys at him then returning to the bar.

"What are these to?" he asked.

"Look outside."

He stood up quickly then threw open the door. He gasped. There sitting in the yard was a 1972 Mustang Mach 1 just like the one he had when they got married.

"Irina this is amazing!" he said running over to her and grabbing her from behind.

She reluctantly kissed him back.

"Yeah yeah." She sighed.

"I love you." He said kissing her.

She didn't respond.

"I love you." He repeated.

She didn't respond.

He held onto her a little tighter and kissed her again.

"I love you." He repeated.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. He spun her around and lifted her into his arms, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He tossed her up onto the bar.

"I think we should leave them alone." Devlin says rising to his feet.

Everyone agrees and leaves Jack and Irina alone.

"I love you." He repeats kissing just below her ear.

She moans running her hand through his hair.

"I love you too." She whispers.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Jack said releasing her from his grasp and walking away.

"Wait. WHAT?" she yells.

**11 a.m**

"There comes a time in every man's life that he must step up and prove that he is the man he says he is. Now is that time. Weiss lower it down." Jack says.

Weiss carefully lowers the turkey into the fryer.

"Timer started." Grigor says starting the stopwatch he is holding.

"I just want to thank you again for trusting me with this Mr. Bristow." Weiss says shivering slightly.

"Yeah. I feel like I'm part of the family now." Grigor says.

Jack smiles slightly at both of them.

"Grigor will you go check on the girls." Jack asked.

"No problem." Grigor said leaving Jack and Weiss alone.

"So tell me Eric how long have you and my daughter been dating?" Jack asked.

"About a month." Weiss answered.

"I see."

"Mr. Bristow if I may speak. I have been in love with your daughter from the moment I met her. It just wasn't until recently that I got up the courage to ask her out. She's such a fantastic woman that for the longest I thought she was out of my league. . . I still think she is. But even though she's way out of my league I can't help but try. I know I'm just a lowly agent right now but I'm working my way up. I got a job offer in Washington that I'm considering."

"I know. I'm the one who recommended you for it."

"Really."

"Eric you're a promising young man. I see your ambition. In a way you remind me of myself a little, except with a way better sense of humor."

"Thanks Mr. Bristow. You don't know how much that means to me."

"You're welcome. But if you hurt my little girl your ass is mine."

"I thought Nadia was the youngest." Weiss jokes.

Jack looks at him with the Bristow glare for a moment before laughing slightly.

"You're a good guy Eric. Let's just hope Grigor is too."

"I'll send him out." Weiss says turning toward the house.

**Thirty minutes later inside**

"He's been out there half an hour." Nadia says looking outside.

"We haven't heard any gunshots so what are you so worried about." Katya laughs.

"What the. . ." Nadia says getting wide eyed then rushing outside.

Everyone follows behind her startled when they see Jack and Grigor staring at each other their looks murderous. Grigor's lip is bleeding and Jack has a cut under his eye.

"Dad stop!" Nadia yells concerned.

Grigor charges Jack who flips him over his shoulder. Grigor jumps up quickly and delivers a precise right hook to Jack's face. Jack falls to the ground holding up his hands in defeat. Grigor smiles and extends his hand helping him up. Jack gets to his feet dusting off the snow. Nadia runs over wiping the blood from Grigor's face.

"What are you fighting about?" Nadia asks.

"We weren't really fighting. I've heard stories about your father's hand to hand combat skills. I wanted to see how good he really is." Grigor explained.

"You're good. The cold played to your advantage though." Jack said rubbing his hands together furiously. Irina walked over and took his hands in hers.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Both of you." Irina laughed going back into the house.

"Weiss watch the turkey." Jack said following his wife.

Sydney wrapped her arms around him her head resting on his chest. He sighed and hugged her tighter into his embrace.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Weiss stated.

"What?" Sydney asked confused.

"To challenge your dad."

"Eric."  
"I mean that is like the ultimate sign of respect in your family right. I got it I'll challenge him to a rifling contest."

"Eric."  
"And you know I would win. I mean me and guns are like peanut butter and jelly. Macaroni and Cheese. Chicken and . ."  
"Eric!"

"Hmm."

"My dad respects you even though you haven't challenged him to anything. The fact that he didn't break your neck for not telling him about us proves that."

"Maybe you're right."  
"I know I'm right. Besides if you want to challenge him to something where you have the advantage. Challenge him to an eating contest."

Weiss laughed and kissed her tenderly.

**1:30 p.m **

"I look like a complete dork." Vaughn said looking at himself in the mirror.

"What else is new?" Elena said finishing her hair.

"No one else is wearing these."

"Just shutup."

"And if I don't."

"I already have what I want. You are of no use to me anymore." Elena said standing.

"What do you mean?"  
"You really didn't think I loved you. . . you did. You actually thought I married you because I liked you. You are one egotistical little boy." Elena spat.

Just as Vaughn was about to speak Elena's phone rang.

"Da, I'll be right there." She said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Vaughn said following her.

Elena walked to the front door and opened it revealing a tall, salt and pepper haired Russian.

"Vladamir." Elena smiled.

"Yelena." Vladmir said seductively.

She smiled and threw herself into his arms.

"What the hell?" Vaughn yelled.

"What is going on here?" Katya said entering the living room.

"Vladamir this is my sister Katya. Katya this is Vladamir." Elena introduced.

"I know who you are. IRINA COME HERE!" Katya yelled excited.

"What?" Irina said entering the living room. She paused exchanging a surprised look with Katya.

"Irushka?" Vladamir said.

"Vladamir. Long time no see." Irina smiled.

"You know each other?" Elena asked.

"Very well I would say." Katya laughed.

"Katya shutup. He's an old friend." Irina said nonchalantly.

Elena looked at Vladamir who was eying Irina.

"It's time for dinner." Irina said politely walking towards the dining room.

"I was wondering where you went." Jack said once his wife entered the room.

She kissed him sweetly just as Vladamir entered the room.

"Who is that?" Nadia asked.

"Everyone this is Vladamir. Vladamir this are my nieces Nadia and Sydney. Sydney's boyfriend Eric, Katya's boyfriend Ben, and Irina's HUSBAND Jack." Elena introduced

"Nice to meet all of you." Vladamir smiled.

Everyone sat down at that table. Each sitting next to their significant other.

"Weiss you take the other head seat." Jack stated.

"Thank you Mr. Bristow." He said sitting down.

"Ta da!" Irina trilled bringing in the turkey.

"That looks fantastic." Nadia smiled.

"Thank you darling! Our guys did an excellent job." she trilled before handing Jack the carving tools.

"I was thinking Eric would carve. After all he is the food guy." Jack suggested.

Eric smiled and stood taking the carving tools from Irina's hands. She clapped her hands excitedly and sat down next to Jack. Sydney looked over at her father.

"Espresso shot." He whispered.

Weiss carved the turkey with a well practiced hand.

"What would you like Vaughn?" Eric asked.

"Just give me the knife. It takes a real man to wield that and you're doing a poor job." Vaughn said standing and reaching out.

"Michael you have two options. Either sit down and tell me what you want or you make one more insult I will practice my carving skills on your throat. After all Sydney has been teaching me and I need the practice." Weiss said his voice dangerous.

Everyone stared unbelieving. Vaughn blanched then sat down slowly. Jack smirked slightly.

"Breast." Vaughn whispered.

Weiss nodded and cut the turkey for him. Once he was finished he sat back down next to Sydney.

"Everything looks delectable Mrs. Bristow." Weiss smiled.

"Thank you Eric." Irina smiled.

Everyone began filling their plates with food.

"Mr. Vaughn you're a breast man. So am I." Vladamir acknowledged.

"Yeah." Vaughn remarked picking at his food.

"Yes I've always been fond of breast. They're the most succulent part I believe. The most tender." He smiled slowly taking a bite of turkey all the while staring at Irina.

Irina turned her attention to her husband and Vladamir just looked at her longingly.

Sydney and Weiss were giggling at a private joke between them. Vaughn stares at them his eyes full of anger, as he watched her lightly rub his arm.

"So Michael. How do you feel seeing your wife here with another man?" Katya asked.

"If not his wife. Our annulment was finalized last night." Elena explained.

"Annulled. I never signed an annulment." Vaughn said.

"I didn't need you to. I forged it myself."

"So we're not married."

"No. I have what I want."

"What do you mean?"  
"The chip that was implanted in your chest. Your father was a smart man to hide it there."

"What?" Vaughn said opening his shirt, revealing a long line of stitches.

"I did it last night after I drugged you." Elena explained.

"How did you not notice that in the shower this morning?" Devlin asked.

"I'm glad I'm not married to you anymore. Worst thing I ever did." Vaughn said hastily buttoning up his shirt.

"Looks like you're a free man and since you're no longer part of this family you can leave." Katya states.

"Katya be nice." Irina warns.

"She's right aunt Katya. No one should be alone on Christmas." Sydney smiles.

"Said Cindy Lou Who." Weiss smiles.

Sydney laughs and kisses him sweetly.

"That is so cute." Nadia smiles looking over at Grigor.

"Yes. Very cute." He replies.

"Have you tried the Okroshka?" Katya asks Nadia.

"I was just about to try it." Nadia smiles.

She lifts the spoon to her mouth and everyone looks at her expectantly. She takes a small sip and freezes. She swallows then looks at Katya her eyes apologetic.

"I'm sorry Aunt Katya. I can't eat this." Nadia says kindly.

"It's ok, that just leaves more for me and Benny." Katya smiles touching Devlin's hand.

"Delish. I'm sure Jack would appreciate some as well." Devlin states.

"No thank you. I will have to pass. I'm more of a hot soup kind of guy." Jack replies smoothly.

"Vladamir what about you?" Katya offers.

"I would love some. I love Okroshka, I could just lick the bowl." Vladamir answers putting emphasis on the word lick.

"Nadia these empanadas are fantastic sweetheart." Irina states.

"Thanks mom. Their Elena's recipe." Nadia replies.

Elena smiles at her tenderly and everyone is taken aback momentarily.

"I've never had chorizo until now. It's great." Sydney said.

"We had chorizo before. Remember when we were on assignment in Peru and we went to one of the street vendors when the mission was over. We bought empanadas then took a walk along the beach." Vaughn smiled.

"Oh yeah. I had forgotten." Sydney laughed.

"I'll never be able to forget that night. You looked so beautiful. I still remember how it felt to have you in my arms as we danced in the moonlight." Vaughn replied.

"Awkward." Nadia sang.

Sydney reddened and Weiss took her hand in his lightly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"What are these? They're delicious." Devlin said eating another mouthful.

"Those would be chinchulines." Elena said proudly.

Devlin stopped mid bite.

"What?"

"What's the term you use in America. Chitterlings."

Devlin gagged slightly. Vaughn breathed a sigh of relief seeing that there were none on his plate. Jack just laughed.

"I still think their fantastic. Very well prepared." Weiss complimented.

"Thank you Eric. Jack you haven't tried any of the Argentinean dishes." Elena pointed out.

"On the contrary. I've had one of Nadia's empanadas." Jack replied.

"Come on brother in law try some sweetbreads." She said depositing one on his plate.

"Is that a pancreas?" he said looking down at his plate.

"Someone made an A in anatomy." Katya laughed.

Jack looked towards Irina for help. She lightly stroked his arm. He gulped and picked up his knife and fork. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"It's not bad." He said taking another bite.

Irina laughed, only she could see the disgust in her husband's eyes.

"Vladamir what do you do?" Devlin asked.

"I'm an underwear model." He smiled.

"Interesting, men our age usually aren't models."

"I know, but they made an exception for me."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say."

"We're all friends here."

"I think Irina can explain it best."

Jack looked at his wife questioningly. Irina smiled and took Jack's hand in hers.

"He has an amazing body for a man his age. Unlike men in America most men in Russia when they reach a certain age tend to decline in their level of activity so a man with six pack abs and the V are few and far between." Irina said smoothly.

"And how would you know that?" Jack asked.

"Before he was underwear model he was an associate of mine. We went on a couple missions together, he got shot. You know how it goes in this business."

"Irushka you have no reason to be ashamed. You are a beautiful woman. I still to this day don't understand why you stopped modeling after what was it four shoots." Vladamir said.

"Modeling?" Jack said.

"Ok. I went through this phase where I wanted to be a model. Ok. Stupid, I know."  
"How long ago was this?"

"I don't remember."  
"You're funny. It was a year and a half ago." Vladamir laughed.

"I would like to see those pictures." Jack said his teeth gritted.

"Of course. I always carry my portfolio." Vladamir said standing from the table and reaching into his bag.

He handed Jack the leather bound portfolio. Jack hesitantly opened it to the section marked couple shots.

"Ah couples sleepwear. This just keeps getting better." Jack says sarcastically.

The first picture was of Irina with one arm around Vladamir's neck the other resting on his chest. His hands are around her waist his eyes closed as he breathes in her scent.

Jack lets go of Irina's hand.

"Jack." Irina starts.

"Not now. I'm looking at you and Vladamir's photo shoot." Jack replies.

The next picture was of Irina and Vladamir lying down. His hand is entangled in her hair, his eyes full of passion and desire.

Sydney looks at Weiss fearfully.

"Move all the knives from the table." Weiss whispers in her ear.

In the next picture they were both standing facing the camera. His arms were around her waist as he kissed her neck. Jack could tell she was gasping in the picture.

"That's one of my favorites." Vladamir smiled.

Katya stared at her sister in concern.

The final picture caused Jack to excuse himself from the table. It was of Irina lying down with Vladamir on top of her holding her hands above her head as he kissed her.

"Jack." Irina said following him into the kitchen.

"I don't understand. He asked to see the pictures." Vladamir said confused.

"He just found out his wife did a ten page spread with you." Devlin pointed out.

"Elena is not upset." Vladamir said smiling at Elena.

"Of course not. Jack is very insecure in himself." Elena replied.

"He's not insecure! He's just been hurt enough times to be afraid." Irina said reentering the dining room.

"Where's dad?" Sydney asked.  
"He left." Irina stated.

"Where did he go?" Nadia asked concerned.

"I don't know." Irina said her voice cracking slightly.

"Irina I'm sorry." Vladamir apologized.

"It's not your fault. I should have told him. Everyone please enjoy the rest of your meal and dessert." Irina said walking away.

"Who wants dessert?" Sydney asks.

"I'll have some. I need something to sweeten up this situation." Weiss replies.

Sydney cuts up the cheesecake and sits a slice in front of everyone.

"This is really good Syd." Vaughn says taking another bite.

"Thanks." Sydney replied.

"We did a good job. We make quite a team." Weiss says leaning over and kissing Sydney sweetly.

**11 p.m**

Jack walked back into the house. He hung up his coat and was about to go upstairs when he saw her on the sofa. She was fast asleep with a teddy bear clutched to her chest. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She shifted slightly in her sleep. She opens her eyes groggily.

"Jack." She says sitting up to look at him.

"Hey." He simply says.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about Vladamir. But I didn't think it was important, it was way before we got back together."

"I know."

"How?"

"Katya told me. She called me and forced me to listen to her. She explained everything."

"She told you about how we met Vladamir."

"Yes, she said he was in your unit of the KGB. And was one of your most loyal followers when you created your own organization."

"Did she tell you that I was going to marry him?"

"No. She didn't."

"Sweetheart just listen to me. When I was released from CIA custody all I wanted was to be with you. But you wanted nothing to do with me at the time. I was so heartbroken I flew back to Russia and just wanted to do anything to get my mind off of you. I ran into Vladamir at a bar and he told me about this modeling gig. So I jumped at the opportunity. I thought I was finally over you and a week before the wedding I heard that you got hurt on a mission. I didn't even think I just flew back to Los Angeles to see you. It was then that I admitted to myself that the only man for me is you and only you."

"When I saw you in those pictures with him. I thought I was losing you all over again."

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"He's handsome, a socialite, Russian he's everything a woman like you should want."  
"You're all those things, except the Russian part," Irina laughed "how many times do I have to tell you that you are the most handsome, and sexy man I have ever laid eyes on."

Jack just smiled slightly.

"And that smile. Don't get me started about that dorky grin that I love so much." She said taking his face in her hands.

He kissed her sweetly.

"I see your holding onto Little Jack." He smiled pointing to the teddy bear next to her on the sofa.

"He reminds me of you." She laughed.

Jack laughed and smiled at her kissing her again.

"You forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course. How could I stay mad?"

She moved over so he could sit on the sofa next to her. He stretched out and she laid on top of him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Jack." She said looking at him lightly running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too Irina." He said smiling.

"I love you too." Jack said in a squeaky voice as he held up the teddy bear.

Irina laughed, then lowered her lips to his.

"Merry Christmas Jack." She smiled kissing him again.

**Epilogue (a year later) December 27**

**On a cruise ship in the Mediterranean **

"Got it. It's one, two, three, four, spin." Nadia coached.

"One, two, three, four, spin." Grigor says spinning her flawlessly.

"Perfect. You've gotten better."

"I have an excellent teacher."

Nadia laughed as she and Grigor danced across the dance floor. The other passengers on the cruise watched the stunning couple as they performed a seductive rumba. As the music faded away Grigor pulled her into his embrace and lowered his lips to hers, the kiss quickly turned into a one of passion.

"Grigor." Nadia gasped as his kisses traveled lower.

"I think we should go back our room." He said against her lips.

"You're tired?"

"Hardly." He said scooping her into his arms and walking away.

**Rome (Embassy ball)**

"I hate these things." Jack groaned as he fixed his bowtie.

"They're not that bad." Irina smiled linking arms with him.

Jack and Irina entered the room. Instantly whispers ran through the spectators.

"I told you not to wear that dress." Jack whispered.

"The 90 inch plasma in our living room begs to differ." Irina smiled.

"Jonathan long time no see." A tall gray haired man said walking over to Jack.

"Joseph, it has been quite some time. You remember my wife Irina." Jack smiled.

"Ah yes. Mrs. Bristow, stunning as ever." Joseph said kissing her hand politely.

"Thank you, and where is Elizabeth?" Irina asked.

"Right here." A voice said behind them.

They turned to see Elizabeth walking towards them wearing the exact same dress as Irina except in baby blue.

"Great minds think alike." Irina laughed.

Jack winced as her grip on his arm tightened.

At that moment Katya entered on the arm of Devlin.

"And you said my dress was bad." Irina whispered to Jack.

Katya was wearing a strapless, barely knee length black dress.

"Irina!" she smiled hugging her sister.

"Mrs. Devlin." Irina smiled.

"Director Devlin, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your wife." Joseph smiled.

"Joseph this is my wife Katya. Katya this is Joseph he's the French ambassador."

"Pleasure to meet you." Joseph smiled kissing Katya's hand.

"He's a charmer isn't he." Katya laughed.

It was at that moment that Katya noticed that Irina and Elizabeth were wearing the same dress.

"Irina will you come with me for a moment." Katya smiled taking her sister's hand and leading her away.

"Elizabeth, it's great to see you again. You look stunning." Devlin smiled.

"So tell me Ben, where in the world did you meet a woman like that." Joseph asks intrigued.

"She's my wife's sister." Jack smiled.

"Two sisters as beautiful as that. Is there a third?" Joseph teases.

Elizabeth slaps him on the shoulder.

"I'm only joking. You know I love you." Joseph says kissing her lightly.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth says taken aback.

Jack and Devlin turn at the same time and gasp. There at the top of the stairs is Elena Derevko in a knee length emerald blue cocktail dress. At that exact moment, as if on cue Katya and Irina walk back out and join their sister as she descends the steps. Jack smiles slightly noticing that Irina's dress is now several inches shorter and sporting a shameless split up the left side.

"Sweetheart. . . . wow." Jack sputters taking in her full appearance.

"Do you like it?" she smiles.

"Remind me to send flowers to the designer." He says wrapping his arms around her and kissing her sweetly.

"Someone's has been dipping into the tin of cookies I gave them for Christmas." Katya whispers to Devlin.

"You mean they didn't figure out there was an aphrodisiac in them last year." Devlin whispers back.

Katya shakes her head and looks at her sister who is nibbling on her husband's lower lips.

"Since no is going to introduce me. I'm Elena Derevko, pleasure to meet you Mr." she says addressing Joseph.

"Joseph. . I'm the ambaster . . ambassador to French. . . France." He stammers smiling slightly.

"Pleasure."

"And I'm his wife Elizabeth."

"Yeah. Joseph would you like to dance." Elena asked extending her hand.

She led Joseph onto the floor and Katya and Devlin followed suit. They twirled around on the dance floor as the band played.

"Katya maybe we should take them home." Devlin said.

Katya turned her gaze to see what he was talking about. She laughed. Irina was sitting in Jack's lap her hands undoing his bowtie. She tossed it aside and kept kissing him. He hand was slowly making its way up the slit of her dress.

"Yeah. Let's get them home." Katya said quickly walking over to them with Devlin at her heels.

**On an island in the Pacific**

"I still can't believe you have your own island." Weiss laughed as he carried his wife over the threshold.

"You're only supposed to do that when I'm in my wedding dress." Sydney laughed.

"I know. But I like having you in my arms Mrs. Weiss."

"Say it again."

"Say what?"  
"My new name."  
"Mrs. Weiss."

She kisses him sweetly before he puts her down on her feet.

"I'm going to take a shower." She says running upstairs.

"Ok Mrs. Weiss."

Sydney finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom to see Weiss staring thoughtfully out of the window.

"Eric." She says walking toward him.  
"Hey you." He smiles kissing her and hugging her to his chest.

"Is something wrong?" she asks placing her hands on his chest.

"No. I was just watching the sunset."  
"It is beautiful."  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

She smiled and kissed him full on the lips. His hands drifted to her waist as he deepened the kiss. Sydney slipped her hands underneath his shirt and ran her hand slowly over his stomach and chest. He shuddered against her touch.

"Sydney." He whispered.

She reconnected their lips in a short sweet kiss before lifting the shirt over his head. He brought his hands up cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her again and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She sighed and looked up at him her eyes full of love.

"Don't worry. I got you." He said lifting her into his arms.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He climbed on top of her and kissed his way down her neck paying attention to the place between her neck and collarbone.

"Eric." She sighed.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he untied her robe running his hands down her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her head to meet his lips in another sweet kiss. She let her head fall back and gasped as his kisses began to travel lower. When his lips fell over her navel she gasped.

"Eric." She moaned.

He looked up at her his eyes sparkling. She smiled back at him and he reconnected their lips in a sweet kiss again. She lightly pushed him onto his back and began spilling kisses down his chest and stomach. She straddled his waist then used her feet to slide the shorts down his legs.

"Sydney." He moaned as she paid careful attention to the erogenous spot she had found.

Her hand slid down his body lightly stroking him through the thin material of his boxers. He groaned closing his eyes indulging in the pleasure she was offering him. He didn't even realized she had removed his boxers until he felt the enticing heat that was only made from skin on skin contact. Sydney shrieked as he flipped them over again. He reconnected their lips in a tender yet passionate kiss. He paused looking into her eyes for a moment.

"Don't be afraid." She smiled as she reached between them and guided him inside.

He closed his eyes and the let the feel of being inside her take over. Sydney gasped as the familiar pressure began building inside her. He slowly moved with her bringing them slowly to the point of nirvana. Her arms wrapped around him her nails digging into his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist allowing her to take him deeper.

"Eric!" she cried as she arched her back to meet his thrust.

"Sydney look at me." He moaned in her ear.

She opened her eyes just as Weiss took them to the point of no return. She connected their lips in a kiss swallowing both of their moans. His hands dug into the sheets as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through his body. They lay that way for awhile, kissing each other and trying to get their breathing to return to normal. He rolled over to lie next to her, and stared up at the ceiling.

"Mr. Weiss." Sydney said her breath still heavy.

"Yes Mrs. Weiss." He said turning to look at her.

"Are you sure you were a virgin?"

He laughed and kissed her sweetly, tucking a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, but everyone has fantasies." He said kissing her again "But you. . .you were amazing."

"No you. I've never felt like that before." She said lightly stroking his chest.

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so." He said lowering his lips to her neck again.

"Already?" she gasped.

"I didn't tell you. I have the stamina of a cheetah." He smiled.

"Oh really. Let me hear you growl." She replied.

"Rawr." He said as he begin kissing his way down her body again.

"Now let me hear you purr." He smiled up at her.

"What are you ta. . .Eric!" she moaned.

**Fin**


End file.
